


Jaehee and My MC

by Jenann9923



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 03:38:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 31
Words: 33,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9473693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenann9923/pseuds/Jenann9923





	1. Chapter 1

It has been 6 months since Jaehee asked me to be her business partner. We opened the coffee shop 4 months ago. It's doing so well. Jaehee is in charge of the customer service part of the business, while I handle all the accounting parts. The only problem I have is that I'm in love with Jaehee and she doesn't know. 

We became roommates 5 months ago. It was easier for us to plan the shop and also it helps us both financially. Only it's torture for me. I am living with the person I love and have to hide it. Jaehee is straight and I'm bisexual. She doesn't even know my sexual preferences. I want to tell her, but I don't know how she will react. 

I want to be with her so bad. I love every thing about her. She is smart, funny, courageous, kind, and last but not least, sexy as hell. She has this shyness to her. She doesn't realize how beautiful she is. She has had a rough up bringing. She used to work for Jumin Han, as his personal assistant, or should I say personal slave? She finally worked up the courage to quit working for him. Thankfully, she is so much happier now. 

My phone lights up. I look down and see a new message. Awe it's from Jaehee. *I am on my way home. Did you find me something to wear yet? I hurry and answer her back *yes I did. I can't wait to see it on you! I tell her. 

Tonight we are going out with Zen, Seven, and Yoosung. Those guys are so fun! Too bad none of them are Jaehee. Naturally I fall for the one who is the hardest to get. Oh well, at least I get to be close to her. I just will have to continue to love her from a distance. 

I go in my room and pick out the dress I bought for her. I purposely purchased it in a size too big for me. I have small curves while Jaehee is blessed. She doesn't see herself the way I do though. She thinks she is too curvy. I think she is perfect. I love her body. I've been trying to get her to dress in clothes that show off her sexy curves. 

She asked me to pick out something for her to wear tonight and I instantly thought of this dress. It is a wrap around style dress. It covers her chest but still shows a hint of cleavage. It will end up hanging below her knees. I go into her room and lay it on her bed. I go to her closet and pick out the perfect sexy heels to go with it. Now hopefully I can talk her into wearing it.

I head back into my room and take my outfit out. It is a tight pair of jeans with patches cut out. I have a corset type shirt that will push my breasts up higher. To make it less slutty it has these flowy girlie sleeves. I grab a pair of killer heels out of my closet too. 

I take off my clothes and walk over to my dresser. I'm naked bent over looking through my underwear drawer when Jaehee walks in. "MC are you in here" she asks stopping in her tracks. She quickly looks at my naked body. I stand up and face her unashamed of my body. "Jaehee, do you need something" I ask her. 

She quickly raises her eyes to mine. She blushes a pretty pink. "Oh I'm so sorry MC, I didn't know you weren't dressed" she tells me. "It's okay. What did you need" I ask her walking over to my bed. I pull on the pale blue thong that matches my corset. I look over my shoulder and see her looking at my body. I smile to my self as I pick up the corset and put it on. 

"Jaehee, could you come tighten these laces for me" I ask her. She is broken out of her trance by my voice. "Yes, sure no problem" she tells me. I walk over to her and turn around showing her my back. Her fingers quickly reach up and brush my hair out of the way. Her hands start pulling on the laces. 

My body flushes at her touch. My nipples instantly harden. I look over my shoulder at her and she is concentrating on making the laces tighter. She is biting down on her lip and it's so hot. "Is this tight enough" she asks. "Not yet. A little tighter please" I ask her. I lean back into her a little and feel her breasts touch my back. I take a quick breath at the contact and stand back up straight. 

"There that feels better" I tell her. She quickly ties up the laces making sure that they won't accidently come open. I turn around and face her again. She is blushing so hard still biting on her lip. "Thanks Jaehee. Does this look okay" I ask her with a naughty smile. 

"Jaehee are you okay" I ask her. Finally she looks back up at me. "What" she asks. "I asked if this looks okay on me" I tell her. "Oh um.. yes it looks great. I wish I had your body" she tells me. I smile. I know what she means but I decide to make her squirm a little. 

"You want my body and I want yours" I tell her. She blushes again. "I meant I wish I had your body instead of mine" she corrects herself. "I would so much rather have your body. Your breasts are so much nicer than mine" I tell her. "You wouldn't say that if you had them" she tells me. 

"Besides what's wrong with yours" she asks me. "Well mine are like little oranges while yours are like grapefruits" I tell her. "I like the little oranges" she tells me. "They are so sweet and juicy" she innocently continues. Fuck this turned around and bit me, I think to myself. So glad I'm not male rite now. 

"Well we will just have to agree to disagree then" I tell her with a wink. I walk over and grab my jeans and slide them up my body. I turn around and face her again and she is eyeing my shoes. "Are these the ones you plan on wearing" she asks me. "I was thinking about it" I tell her. 

I grab them and slide them on. I stand up and let her see the full effect. I look into her eyes and ask "how do I look". She runs her eyes up and down me. "You look hot" she tells me with another blush. "You might just get lucky tonight" she tells me. I look into her eyes "I wish" I tell her honestly. I look away to hide my feelings. 

"I put the dress on your bed" I tell her, quickly changing the subject. "Oh okay, can you come tell me which bra I should wear with it" she asks. Ah how I hate/love being in the friend zone. "Sure. Just let me grab something real quick. I'll be in there in a minute" I tell her turning away.


	2. Chapter 2

I hear her leave my room and I sigh deeply. She doesn't even realize what she says! Omg that orange thing. If I was a man I would be so damn hard! I almost lost it then and there. Oh, this is going to be a long night.

I gather my patience and strength and head down to her room. I walk rite in since its open. She has her back to me and is looking at the dress on her bed. "Do you like it" I ask her. She turns and looks at me with tears in her eyes. I rush over to her and give her a hug. 

"What's wrong" I ask her gently wiping away her tears. "I love it. It's so beautiful. I just don't think I can wear it" she says. "Why not" I ask her. She pulls out of the hug and turns and looks at it again. "MC it's going to be too small" she tells me. "No it's not" I tell her. "It's too big on me, but it should fit you perfectly" I tell her. 

I go over to her dresser and find a bra that will look nice with the dress. I find a black lacy one with tags still on it. I grab the panties that go with it and hand them to her. "Here put these on and try on the dress" I tell her. 

She takes them from me and goes into the bathroom. I sit on her bed and wait for her to finish. She pokes her head out and walks out of the bathroom. My jaw lands on the floor. She didn't put the dress on! Omg. "Are you sure about these" she asks me. 

I swallow hard. She looks amazing. I can see her skin through the lace of the cups. Her nipples are hard and peeking through the lace. Fuck!! I can't even put it into words to how sexy she is rite now. I stand up and walk around her. She turns and watches me. "It looks great. Very sexy. Now try on the dress" I tell her. 

She turns away from me and puts on the dress. "Can you help me with this? I don't know how it ties" she asks me. She turns around so I can help her. I quickly tie up the closure and step back. 

She turns and looks at herself in the mirror. I step up next to her and look at the two of us together. I tower over her because of my heels. "Oh Jaehee you look so beautiful" I tell her. It's true she does. She looks at me in the mirror. "Thanks MC. It does fit. And I like how I look in it too" she tells me shyly. 

"That's great" I tell her. I wrap my arms around her and put my head on her shoulder. "Don't we look great" I ask her. She looks at the two us and smiles. "Yes we look hot" she tells me with a smile. 

I step away from her and hand her the shoes. She takes them from me and tries them on. I step back next to her and now we are the same height. "There now check us out" I tell her. She wraps her arm around my waist and leans against me. "Thanks MC. Your the best" she tells me. 

*knock- knock. I step away from her and go answer the door. I open it and the guys are all standing there. "Come on in. We are just about ready" I tell them. "Wow MC. You look great" Seven tells me. "Thanks" I tell him. Just then Jaehee walks out of her room. Zen walks over to her and gives her a hug. "You look really lovely" he tells her. "Thanks MC picked it out for me" she proudly tells him. 

Zen looks at me "you have really great taste MC" he tells me. "I know" I tell him looking at Jaehee. "Let's go guys" says Yoosung. Zen grabs Jaehees arm and escorts her to the door. Seven raises his eyebrows at me. "May I" he asks holding out his arm. I grab it and we all head out to Sevens car.

We all head out to Sevens SUV. Zen claims the middle seats for him and Jaehee. I claim the front leaving Yoosung in the far back. Seven turns on the music and my favorite song comes on. Bad Things. I turn the volume up a bit more and softly sing along. "Oh.. shhh. It's MC's favorite song" Jaehee tells everyone. 

Seven glances over at me in surprise. "You like this song too" he softly asks me. "Yes, it kinda has personal meaning" I tell him. He nods his head and joins his voice to mine. As the song moves on we sing louder. The entire car is quiet, except for the two of us. When the song ends everyone starts clapping. "Wow you two sound so good together" Yoosung tells us. Seven looks over at me and smiles. 

He pulls the car into an underground parking garage. "The entrance is around the front of this building. We won't have to walk too far" he tells us. As everyone gets out of the car I head over to Jaehee. I quickly grab her arm with mine. "Shall we" I ask her. "Yes please" she laughs at me. We keep our arms linked together as the guys finally join us. 

Seven and Yoosung lead us to the entrance. Jeahee and I follow with Zen bringing up the rear. Jaehee leans over and whispers in my ear. "I'm sorry if I embarrassed you" she tells me. "No you didn't it's fine" I whisper back. She smiles and tips her head so that it rests against mine. 

Seven stops and speaks with the bouncer at the door. We skip the line and head right inside. Seven leads us over to the VIP section. The security guard nods at him and let's us through. He leads us to a booth that overlooks the dance floor.  

We all take a seat. I end up next to Seven. Jaehee is across from me between Zen and Yoosung. Joy I think. I know that Zen is trying to make Jaehee feel comfortable, but that man is driving me crazy! I'm so jealous of the way he can freely touch Jaehee. I just want to scream across the table to back away from my woman. Damn this is going to be a long night.


	3. Chapter 3

Seven leans down and asks me what I want to drink. I order Patrón Silver and lime. Seven raises his eyebrows and tells the waitress our order. She moves on to take everyone else's order and I notice Jaehee is freezing up. Shit she doesn't know what to order. "The lady will have a tequila sunrise" I tell the waitress to Jaehees relief. "Thanks" she mouths to me. I nod my head and smile at her. 

She leaves with our order and the guys are discussing what type of woman they are interested in. Zen turns to me. "What type of guy was your last boyfriend like MC" he asks. "Yeah who was your last relationship with" Yoosung asks. "Which question would you like me to answer" I ask them. "It's the same question" Zen tells me. 

"Not really" both Seven and I answer at the same time. We look at each other in question. "You too" he asks me with a smile. Understanding what he means makes me smile. "Yeah me too" I tell him. Everyone looks at us in confusion. 

"What are you two talking about" Zen asks. "My last boyfriend was Tyler a stock broker, kind of like Jumin" I tell him. "My last relationship was Tara, she was an actress" I answer them. "Wait.. what" Yoosung asks confused. I smile at him. "I'm bisexual" I tell him. 

The waitress comes back with our drinks. Every one quickly grabs theirs and takes a drink. I go to drink mine and Seven stops me. He holds his glass up to mine. "Here's to being members of the same club" he tells me. I tap my glass to his "and here's to batting for both teams" I tell him. We both smile and take a drink of our Patrón.

It's pretty quiet after my announcement. Seven again comes to my rescue. "So MC what do you look for in a partner" he asks rewording the question. I take a deep breath and answer from my heart. "I'm attracted to strength, intelligence, compassion, and sexiness" I tell them looking at Jaehee. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jaehees point of view

We are sitting at the table and the guys are talking about what type of female they like. Zen turns to MC. "What type of guy was your last boyfriend like MC" Zen asks. "Yeah who was your last relationship with" Yoosung asks. 

I look at MC to see what she says. "Which question would you like me to answer" she asks. "It's the same question" Zen points out. "Not really" both MC and Seven answer together. I see them look at each other. "You too" Seven asks her. "Yeah, me too" she tells him. 

She opens her mouth and answers the questions. "My last boyfriend was Tyler, he's a stock broaker, kind of like Jumin" she tells us. "My last relationship was with Tara, she was an actress" she says. "Wait...what" Yoosung asks in confusion. "I'm bisexual" she answers him. 

My eyes shoot up to hers. I can see that she is scared of everyone's reactions. Seven talks to her and she looks at him with a smile. I don't know what to say. We've lived together for months now and I had no clue. 

Our drinks arrive and everyone grabs theirs. I just sit looking into mine. I need to tell her that it doesn't change anything between us, but I can't open my mouth. Luckily Seven distracts her so I can gather my thoughts. 

I look at her and Seven together and my heart hurts. I just don't understand. I look at Zen and feel all warm, but I look at MC and feel all tingly. "Hey Jaehee, Seven and MC are going to dance. So do you want to as well" he asks me. I look at MC and her and Seven are making their way to the dance floor. "Sure" I tell Zen.

We head out onto the floor. I watch MC and try to mimic her moves. Zen takes his hands and directs my body. MC and Seven are really getting down and dirty. It's fun to watch. She looks really relaxed and cute. 

After a few songs I get in the hang of it all. I'm lost in moving to the beat of the music. The DJ gets on the mike and tells us that the next song is going to be a ladies only song. Zen takes my hand and takes me over to MC. "Here let MC show you how to dance to this one" he tells me with a wink. 

"Hey Jaehee! Let's dance!" she tells me. The music starts and it's a sex song. MC has danced around the apartment to this song so I'm familiar with it. I mimic her moves but it's just not right. She sees me struggle and turns to help. She gets behind me and puts her hands on my hips. 

I feel so much warmth where her hands touch me. She grinds her body against mine helping me to get the beat. I feel so flushed. Once I have it down she comes in front of me and starts really dancing. I watch her body move. 

I look around and everyone else is paired up dancing with each other. I grab her hands and place them on my hips. I place mine around her back and move to the music. Our bodies get closer and closer until our chests are touching. She moves her hands to my back and holds me closer as she grinds her body against mine. I look into her eyes and follow her lead. 

I feel her hands slide down and grip my butt, pulling our lower bodies closer. She moves them back up my back and I feel my body tingle. I feel so good. She leans over to my ear and whispers "do you need a break" she asks. "It's only one song" I tell her confused. "Honey, this is the 5th song we danced to" she tells me with a smile. "Oh" I say. 

She grabs my hand and leads me back to the table. We get there and the guys are no where to be found. She motions for another drink and the waitress brings us one. We sit side by side catching our breath. "That was fun" I tell her. "Yes I enjoyed myself" she tells me.


	4. Chapter 4

Jaehees point of view

She looks so cute sitting there moving her body to the music. Two guys approach us. One comes to try to stand between us and MC grabs my leg. The guy stops and looks at MC. "Can we join you" he asks MC. "Sorry but this is a private party" she tells him. "Oh come on it will be fun" he says looking at me. 

"I'm sorry but my wife and I aren't interested" MC tells him. "Wife" he asks her. MC looks at me and leans in close. She places her lips to mine. I gasp and she backs away. "Oh come on there's two of us and two of you" he tells MC. MC stands up and comes closer to me. She leans down and whispers in my ear. "Please play along" she asks me. I quickly nod. I would do any thing for her. 

She places her legs so that she is straddling me. She wraps her arms around me and kisses me again. Her tongue touches my lips and I can't help but moan. Her tongue slips in my mouth and I hesitantly touch mine to hers. Her chest rubs against mine and she deepens the kiss. 

Oh my god she feels so nice. I bring my hands up and put them on her back holding her closer. She softly breaks our kiss. She looks over and the guys are gone. 

She slides off of my lap. "I'm so sorry Jaehee. I knew those guys weren't going to take the hint nicely so I had to give them a reason to leave" she explains to me. "Can you forgive me" she asks. I look into her eyes and see how sorry she is. "Yes MC, there's nothing to forgive" I tell her bravely. 

She smiles at me and takes her seat again. "Well hello ladies, here you are" Seven says coming to join us. "Man I'm thirsty. Dancing sure is hard work" he tells us. I look down and smile. I feel so good right now. I don't know if it's from the kiss or my drink or what but I really don't care anymore. I think I'm attracted to MC!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The DJ tells us that the next dance is for ladies only. Zen brings Jaehee over to me. Its been cute watching her. Zen is trying to help her without making her feel ashamed. She just doesn't know how to dance. She stands in front me and when the music starts I slowly move my body so she can find the rhythm. 

I place my hands on her hips moving them in time to mine. She closes her eyes and let's her body take control. Once I see that she has it, I decide to really show her how it's done. I take control of her and grind on her. I keep my hands in check making sure I don't touch her inappropriately. 

As she gets more confident she gets bolder. She places her hands on my ass and pulls me closer. Our chests rub and my nipples harden. One song becomes another and she doesn't stop. 

I lean down and whisper in her ear "do you need a break" I ask her. She looks confused. "It's only one song" she tells me. I smile at her "Honey this is the 5th song we danced to" I tell her. Her eyes go big "oh" she answers. I grab her hand and lead her off the floor. 

We get to our empty table. I signal to the waitress for more drinks. We sit next to each other. Our drinks arrive. I look at Jaehee and smile. "That was fun" she tells me smiling. "Yes, I enjoyed my self" I tell her watching her blush. 

Two guys approach us. One tries to step between us, so I place my hand on Jaehees leg. "Can we join you" he asks me. "Sorry but this is a private party" I tell him. "Oh come on" he says looking at Jaehee. "I'm sorry but my wife and I aren't interested" I tell him hopeing he gets the hint. "Wife" he asks me. 

I lean over and place my lips against Jaehees. I look back over at the guy. "Oh come on there's two of us and two of you" he tells me sugestively. I lean down and whisper into Jaehees ear "please play along". She looks up at me and quickly nods. I hope she will forgive me for this but if not at least I can say I tried. 

I move and place my legs on either side of her hips straddling her. I wrap my arms around her and lean down and kiss her. I reach my tongue out and stroke her soft lips. Jaehee moans against my mouth and I quickly slide my tongue between her lips. Ever so softly I feel her tongue touch mine. I rub my chest against hers and deepen our kiss. Her mouth is like heaven. I could easily loose myself with her. 

Jaehee brings her hands up to my back and pulls me closer. Shit we are in public. As much as I hate to, I softly gently break the kiss. I look into her eyes and see wonder in them. I look over and the guys are gone. I ease my body off of hers. 

"I'm so sorry Jaehee. I knew those guys weren't going to take the hint nicely, so I had to give them a reason to leave" I explain my actions to her. I look into her eyes "can you forgive me" I ask her. She looks into my eyes and must see something there. "Yes MC, there's nothing to forgive" she sweetly tells me. 

I take her hand under the table as I sit down, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Well hello ladies. Here you are" Seven says joining us. "Man I'm thirsty. Dancing sure is hard work" he says looking at me in question. Shit. He must have saw us. I quickly let go of Jaehees hand as Zen approaches. 

"Hey Jaehee. The next one is a slow one care to dance it with me" he asks her. She quickly looks up at me in question. Almost seeking my permission. I nod quickly and look at Seven. "Sure Zen sounds fun" she tells him. She takes his offered hand and heads out on the floor. 

I grab my drink and signal for another as I slam it back. I look at Zen and Jaehee and grip my glass tighter. She has her arms around his shoulders and is laughing up at him. "Must be hard" I hear Seven say beside me. I look away from them and focus on him. 

"What" I ask him. He looks at me and shakes his head. "I recognize that look" he tells me. I look up at him in surprise. There is no way I can deny his words. He knows it and so do I. "I too have to wear that mask" he says looking out on the dance floor.


	5. Chapter 5

I try to see where he is looking but he's turned away. "I really hope for both of your sakes that you get what you both want" he tells me. I look back at Jaehee and Zen. "Yeah but it's hard when they don't know what they want" I tell him honestly. "She is new at this. She has never even been in a straight relationship" he tells me. 

"I know and that is what makes it so hard. I know what I want. And most of the time I have no problem going after it. If they are straight and in a relationship, I offer up a three some. Then I get what I want and no one gets hurt. If they are single I just go for it. Man or woman it's never mattered" I tell him. 

"Yeah I know what you mean. Can I ask you a question. I mean I've never really been friends with someone who is like me" he asks. "Sure" I tell him. He looks back out to the dance floor. "How did you get her comfortable around you" he asks me. 

"Well up until I was outed tonight she didn't know" I tell him. "So it was easy to get her to open up. She didn't feel threatened by me" I tell him. "But now I don't know what will happen. I really hope I don't loose all my progress with her" I tell him honestly. 

"Yeah I've tried to be patient and take things slow but mine still has no clue that I feel this way" he tells me. "You know it's too bad that we met them first" he tells me. "What do you mean" I ask him. "You and I would have been perfect for each other. We could be together with out judgement and when the mood hits we could have brought a new friend home and enjoyed them together" he tells me. 

"Yeah well unfortunately the heart wants what the heart wants" I tell him. "Amen to that" he tells me with a laugh. 

Just then we get joined by a very tipsy Yoosung. "Hey guys" he tells us. He sits across the table from us. "Hey Seven, did you see that chick I was dancing with" he asks Seven. "Yeah man I sure did. Did you get her number" he asks him. I see Sevens hands tighten around his glass. "No man, she was with her friends for a ladies night" he tells him. 

"Awe that's too bad" Seven tells him. "Yeah, Seven am I ever going to find the one" he drunkenly asks. "You never know buddy. Your the one could be looking at you rite now" Seven tells Yoosung. Oh! Oh my. I look at Seven and see my pain reflected in his eyes. 

Yoosung takes off again in search of his one. I take my drink and hold it up to Seven. He raises his to mine. "Here's to both of our impossible dreams" I tell him. He looks at Yoosung again. "Yeah impossible" he says tapping his glass to mine.  

We decide that it's time to go. We head out and decide on a quick dance since Bad Things is playing. I start off facing Seven. I move my body in time with the beat. His hands find my hips and he turns me. 

I face away from him and there is Jaehee. I make eye contact and really start to move. I watch her face and as my moves become more sexual she flushes. Zen tries to recapture her attention but it's no use. 

Her eyes are locked on my body. I bend over so that my chest is more on display. She looks at me and licks her lips. Sevens hands come up and gently push my breasts up higher. He knows that Jaehee is watching so he sticks his leg between mine. I grind my body on his thigh and Jaehee gasps. 

I look at her and place my hands on my breasts pushing them up higher. I throw my head back and rest it on Sevens chest. Jaehee watches the two of us. I look at her and lick my lips. Her mouth opens on what I believe is a moan. Zen comes and stands in front of her blocking me from her view. "Damn" Seven mutters.

I turn back around and face Seven. I wrap my arms around his neck and we finish the dance. Once the song ends, I go over to Jaehee and whisper in her ear that it's time to go. She quickly nods and tells Zen. I look for Yoosung and Seven is just standing there looking at him. 

Some guy has Yoosung pressed up against the wall and is all in his face. I quickly make my way over to see what's going on. Apparently Yoosung was hitting on his girl friend. I go over and grab Yoosungs hand. "Babe what's wrong" I ask him. "He was hitting on my girl" the guy tells me. 

"Oh we are so sorry. We were just looking for someone to bring home with us for the night" I tell the guy. "Come on sweetie let's go find someone else" I tell Yoosung pulling him away. I bring him to where Seven is. 

"Thanks MC" Seven tells me. We all head to the door and leave. I look for Jaehee and Zen has her arm. Seven gives me a reasurring smile. We walk to the car and I climb in the back this time. Zen and Jaehee are in front of me and Yoosung is up front with Seven. 

Seven pulls up to Zen's apartment and drops him off first. He turns to give Jaehee a kiss and she kisses his cheek instead looking at me. Zen wishes us all a good night and heads into his building. "MC why don't you come sit up here with me" Jaehee asks me. I climb over the seat and sit next to her. 

Seven turns on the radio and In the Name of Love is just coming on. I smile and start singing along. Jaehee scoots closer and puts her head on my shoulder so she can hear me better. I close my eyes and let the music tell her how I feel about her. After the song ends I look down and Jaehee is fast asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Seven pulls up to our building and I wake Jaehee up. "Honey, come on we are home now" I tell her. "Hmm" she sleepily mumbles. "Come on Honey its time to get out" I tell her helping her out of the car. "Good luck" Seven tells me as I close the door. I help Jaehee inside and we go up to our apartment. I have my arm around her waist so I can guide her. She is pretty tipsy from the alcohol. 

I open our door and help her to her room. She sits on her bed and I reach down and take off her shoes. "Ah" she sighs in relief. I grab her foot and gently massage it. I do the same with the other. "Mmm MC that feels so good" she tells me. I stand back up and go get her one of her night gowns. 

I bring it back to her and she is trying to undo her dress. I quickly move her hands out of the way and untie it for her. She slips it off and let's it fall to the floor. She reaches behind her back and tries to take off her bra. I watch her struggle and go over to her and help her. I reach behind her and undo the clasp. 

She stumbles a little bit and accidently presses her naked chest up against mine. I can feel her hard nipples against my breasts. My nipples instantly harden at her innocent touch. I quickly grab her shoulder to steady her. She moans as she runs her bare breasts against my corset. "The lace feels so good" she mumbles. 

I close my eyes and pray for strength. "I know Honey, let's get your night gown on" I calmly tell her. She reaches down and pulls her undies off baring her ass to me. I see through her ass cheeks to her pink pussy. I close my eyes and groan. "Are you okay MC" Jaehee asks me standing up again. I look at her naked body and itch to caress it. 

I clench my teeth and hand her the gown. She puts it on over her head. I pull back her blankets and help her into bed. "MC", she asks softly. "Yes Honey", I answer her. "Are you mad about Zen" she sofly asks me. "Mad? At what" I ask her. "I think he wants me too" she tells me. "Wants you too" I repeat. "Yes, he looks at me sometimes like you do" she tells me looking me in the eye. 

I blink because I know she is being completely honest. The alcohol has made her tongue loose. "MC, I'm confused" she confesses to me. "Oh Honey what are you confused about" I ask her taking a seat on her bed. "I look at you and feel all hot and tingly, but when I look at Zen I don't" she tells me. 

I look at her. "Honey your tipsy rite now, why don't you wait until your completely sober to try to figure it out" I tell her. "MC will you kiss me goodnight" she asks me. I lean down and place a kiss to her cheek. "Not that kind of kiss the kind that makes me all tingly" she tells me. "How about I sing you a song instead" I ask her. "Okay" she sleepily tells me.

I can't believe she is saying these things to me. I want to climb under the blanket with her and hold her so bad. I hate myself for making her feel bad. I grab her hand and softly start singing to her. I see her eyes start to close and keep singing until the song is over. I place a kiss to her hand and turn off her light and close her door. 

I go down to my room. Her words keep swimming around in my head. I don't know what to do. I don't want her to rush into any thing because she is drunk. The tingle that she is talking about is good. It means her body wants mine. I can work with want. I take off my clothes and climb naked into my lonely bed. I close my eyes and fall aseep.

I wake up to Jaehee screaming. I jump out of bed and rush to her room. I run over to her bed and shake her awake. "Jaehee Honey, wake up your having a bad dream" I tell her. She opens her eyes and looks at me panicking. I grab her hand and hold it. "Are you okay" I ask her. 

"No" she tells me starting to cry. "What is it" I ask her wiping her tears away. "It's a flash back to my childhood" she tells me. "If you want to talk about it, I'll listen to you" I tell her. "Can you lay down with me, so I can tell you" she asks gently. I pull the covers back and she just stares at me. 

I look down and realize I left my room naked. "Um let me go put something on first" I tell her moving to leave the room. "No wait just grab a shirt of mine" she tells me. I walk over to her dresser and grab a tank top. I put it on and its kind of big. Oh well it'll have to work. 

I go back over to her bed and pull back the covers. I climb in next to her. She rolls over so her back is against my chest. I carefully put my arms around her and hold her. We lay like this for a while until I hear her breathing even out. 

I go to get up and she whimpers and holds my arms tighter. Fuck. I try not to think about the fact that her ass is pressed up against my pussy. My hands are inches away from her breasts. I ache so bad between my legs. I shift a little and she just moves moves back closer. Damn she feels so good in my arms. I nuzzle my face into her neck and breathe in her heavenly scent. I quickly kiss her cheek and close my eyes.

I can't wait until I get to hold her like this willingly. She moves and her leg comes back to rub against mine. Her skin is so soft. I close my eyes again. Damn this is going to be a long ass night.  


	7. Chapter 7

I wake up to a soft body pressing against mine. I press mine against the one in front of me and sigh. Then I realize who I am in bed with. My eyes open quickly and I look around. 

Jaehee is laying in my arms. I go to move my hands and realize one is cupping her breast and the other is being held down between her thighs. Her hands are on mine holding them in place. I realize that she is still asleep though. How the hell am I supposed to get out of this situation. 

She moves a little in her sleep and the blanket shifts. I feel a cool breeze and look down. Fuck my life. My borrowed tank top has slipped and my bare breast is pressed against her back. Her hand moves my hand against her breast and I feel her nipple harden. She moans and shifts my hand again. I have to wake her up before I loose all control and wake her up the way I really want to. 

I slide my hand from between her thighs and she whimpers from the loss. I try to move my hand away from her breast but it's pinned under her body. I lean over and whisper in her ear. "Jaehee Honey it's time to wake up" I tell her. 

She snuggles closer and mumbles. I smile and whisper in her ear again. "Jaehee, my love it's time to wake up" I try again. She grabs my hand and wraps it around her tighter. My hand brushes against her other breast and her nipple hardens under my fingers. "Jaehee, sweetie you really need to wake up" I tell her lightly ticking her ear with my tongue. 

She mumbles again but this time she rolls over and puts her arm around me. I freeze. Her face is so close to my bare breast. I feel her hot breath blow over it. My nipple instantly hardens. Fuck my life I think again.

It's so cute how hard she is to wake up. I lean down and kiss her neck lightly nipping her with my teeth. She moans and her face presses up against my bare breast. "Jaehee Honey, come on now it's time to wake up" I tell her shaking her back a little. She stretches her body and slowly starts to wake up. 

Her beautiful amber eyes open and she blinks at me sleepily. She realizes how close she is to me and turns a lovely shade of pink. "Good morning beautiful" I tell her. She quickly looks down and sees my bare breast. "Sorry, your tank top was kinda big and I slipped out" I gently explain to her. She rolls over on to her back freeing my arm. I slip it out from under her and lay on my back too, pulling the tank back into place. 

"Do you remember why I am in here" I ask her softly. "I had another nightmare didn't I" she asks. "Yes you did" I tell her gently. "MC" she hesitates. "Yes Jaehee" I answer her. "Did we...um I mean did any thing happen, you know..." she stutters out turning even redder. I turn and look at her. "No Jaehee, I would never take advantage of you like that" I tell her with hurt in my voice.

"MC, I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that" she tells me rolling over to face me. "I know you wouldn't do any thing to hurt me. I just remember our kiss last night and wondered if we had continued when we got home" she explains to me. "No sweetie, nothing happened, I promise" I tell her. "Thank you MC" she tells me. "Your welcome" I tell her getting up out of her bed.

I hear her gasp and realize I have nothing on under her tank top. Shit. I calmly stretch showing off more of my body. I walk out of her room and hurry down to mine. I take her tank off and grab some some of my pjs and throw them on. I head out to the kitchen and start the coffee.

I decide to make a batch of double chocolate chip banana muffins that I know Jaehee loves. I grab all the ingredients and turn on the stereo. I always listen to music when I bake. I'm mixing up the batter when Jaehee walks in. Her hair is still wet from a shower. 

I do my best to not imagine her body naked and wet and fail miserably. She walks over to the coffee and makes her self a cup. I turn off the mixer and get the pan ready for the mixture. She comes over and leans around me to see what I'm making. 

"Are those what I think they are" she asks me. "Yes they are" I tell her. "Here I made you a cup since you didn't have one out yet" she tells me handing me a cup. I look down at it and it's made just the way I like.

"Thanks" I tell her taking a sip. I close my eyes and moan at the aroma. I hear her sweet voice laugh and turn and look at her. "I'm sorry I just love the way you do that every morning" she tells me with a smile.

I pour the mix into the pan and stick it in the oven. I go sit at the counter and sip my coffee. "So did you have fun last night" I ask her. "Yes I did" she tells me. "How about you" she asks me. "It was interesting" I tell her. "MC, can I ask you a question" she asks me. 

"Sure you can ask me anything" I tell her. She fiddles with her coffee cup and I know she is trying to figure of how. I reach across the counter and grab her hand stopping her. She looks up at me. "Why didn't you tell me about being..." she hesitates. "Bisexual" I ask her. "Yes, why didn't you tell me" she asks. 

"I wasn't trying to hide it" I tell her. "I just didn't want you to be uncomfortable around me" I tell her honestly. "Uncomfortable? Why would your sexuality be uncomfortable for me" she asks me. "Well most straight women are uncomfortable with gay or bisexual women" I tell her. 

She looked uncomfortable when I called her straight. Hmm. "Jaehee, what is your sexual preference" I ask her. She looks down at her cup again. "I... don't really have one" she tells me. "Why do you say that" I ask her. "I've never been in a relationship before" she tells me honestly. 

"Okay how about we try it this way then. Are you more attracted to men or women" I ask her. "I don't really know" she tells me. "There are only 3 people I have been close to" she tells me. "Okay did you find any of them attractive" I ask her. "Only one of them" she tells me. "Well that's not very helpful" I tell her. "You just have to see which one turns your body on" I tell her. 

"Your body will tell you who your attracted to. You just have to listen to it" I tell her. "That's how I figured it out. My body felt the same way for both men and women" I tell her honestly. 

I look at her and she is still studying her coffee. I get up and go check the muffins. I pull them out of the oven. "MC" Jaehee calls out. "Yes Jaehee" I answer her. "Thanks for the advice and for being honest" she tells me. "No problem honey. Are you hungry" I ask her. "Oh yes" she tells me with a strange smile. I bring her a muffin and she gives me a small hug. I hug her back and go finish baking. 

"Hey Jaehee, what do you think about us having a party" I ask her. "When and who would we invite" she asks. "I don't know. Next weekend. And maybe Seven, Yoosung, and Zen or something" I tell her. "Hmm, could be fun" she tells me. "Oh we could use your karaoke machine. You and Seven were singing together" she tells me. 

"Yeah sure as long as there is plenty of tequila" I tell her with a smile. "We should probably invite Jumin too" she tells me. "Yeah, I suppose it's only fair" I answer her.


	8. Chapter 8

Well it's Saturday finally. Tonight is the party. I've been cooking up a storm and now I'm finally getting ready. I pulled my hair up in a messy pony tail and I'm searching for something to wear. I want something fun and sexy but yet still comfortable. 

I decide on a mid length tight skirt with a black button up shirt that has lace on the top of it. I grab some killer heels and I place them on my bed. I head over to my dresser and decide to wear a dark purple lace bra, thong, and garter set. I grab some lacy topped thigh highs too. I just want to feel sexy even though I will be the only one who knows. 

I decide since there is still time to kill I might as well release some tension. I grab my lube and my ball massager and climb in my bed. I turn on some music to set my mood. I lean back against my head board. I spread my legs and open the lube. 

I rub it in my hands and reach down to my clit. I close my eyes and imagine Jaehee here with me. I slowly circle my clit with my fingers. I rub a little faster and already feel an orgasm coming. I put some more lube on my clit and grab my massager. It's a big ball that vibrates. I turn it on its lowest setting and lean back. I run it down my chest and place it against my nipples. 

I moan at the sensation imaging running it over Jaehees breasts. I picture her nipples getting hard and her moaning my name. I move the massager down lower and place it above my clit. I feel the vibration and move my hips in anticipation. I lower it to my clit and turn up the speed. I rub it in circles around my clit and feel my body start to shake. I hear a small gasp and look up. Jaehee is standing in my door way watching me. 

She doesn't know that I've seen her so I quickly close my eyes. I keep the massager going. It's so much more intense knowing she's here watching me pleasure myself. I turn the setting up a bit higher and move my hips. 

I moan at the contact and the orgasm comes closer. I turn the setting up even higher and start rubbing it over my clit harder. I get closer and closer. I turn it on its highest setting and tap in against my clit over and over. "Oh god yes" I call out as I explode. 

I turn the massager off and sit still for a second. Damn that was so much hotter with her watching me. I open my eyes and look up at her. She is standing there all flushed. Damn she is sexy as hell. I wonder what she tastes like. I want to feel her body come undone from my mouth and hands. 

I gasp like I just noticed her standing there and grab my comforter to cover my nakedness. Jaehee turns her head to hide her embarrassment. "I'm sorry MC  
I didn't realize.." she stutters out. "No it's my fault. I should have locked my door" I tell her. She stands there still in shock. I decide to let her off the hook. 

"Jaehee did you need something" I ask her. "I just came in to see if you could help me pick out something to wear tonight" she tells me. "Sure let me throw some clothes on and I'll be in shortly" I tell her. "Oh okay thanks" she says walking out of my room. Well now I believe she may have one of the answers to her questions I think to myself. 

I quickly put on my thong followed by my garters. I attach the thigh highs to them and put on my bra. I look at my self in the mirror satisfied in my reflection. I put the skirt and shirt on and slip on my heels. All I have left is make-up. I head out of my room and go down to Jaehees. 

I knock on her door and she tells me to come in. I open the door and walk in. "What kind of out fit did you have in mind" I ask her. I look up because she hasn't said any thing. She is looking me up and down. I play with my shirt collar trying to get her attention. Her eyes finally come up and meet mine. 

"So what kind of outfit did you have in mind" I ask her again. I walk over to her closet and open it up. "I have no idea. Something sexy maybe" she tells me in a husky voice. I quickly rummage around to hide my smile. At least now I now she feels something towards me I think to myself.

I grab a pair of black dress slacks that will be tight on her legs. I find a long white lacy crochet duster too. I quickly look through her shirts looking for something to go under it. I find a purple cami that has a deep lower cut neck line that will look perfect with what I already have picked out. 

I turn around with my finds. "What about this" I ask her. "Will those all work together" she asks me. "Oh yes they will work beautifully" I tell her. "If you say so" she tells me hesitantly. "Oh and wear that bra you wore last time. But this time pair it with a thong" I suggest to her. 

I turn to look at her and she is blushing sexily again. "I have the perfect pair of shoes for that outfit. I'll go grab them" I tell her. I walk back out of her room and let her get dressed in peace. I go to my closet and grab her a pair of low cut boots. The top of them is made of the same type of crochet as her duster. Plus the heel is low. I want her shorter than me tonight.


	9. Chapter 9

I knock on her door again and she tells me to come in. I open her door and stop dead in my tracks. She is standing there in just the bra and thong. She looks up at me and calmly grabs her pants and starts putting them on. I can't believe how turned on I am just by watching her put clothes on. Damn she has such a sexy body. I so just want to kiss it all. 

I stand there and watch her finish getting dressed. She pulls the cami on and it stretches tightly across her generous breasts. The v-neck is low enough to show some sexy cleavage. She walks over to me and I hand her the boots. 

She puts them on and tries on the duster too. She turns and looks at me "well how do I look" she asks me. "Very sexy" I tell her honestly. I walk over to her jewelry box and hand her a longer necklace that is going to sit right above the swell of her breasts. "Here this will finish you off" I tell her. "Thanks MC. Your outfit is very sexy" she tells me blushing. "Thanks" I tell her with a wink. 

I walk down to my room to finish my make up. I take my time and do the whole smoky eye thing. I spray on some perfume and call my self finished. I head into the kitchen to make sure everything is all set up. 

Jaehee comes out a few moments later. I look over at her and freeze. Her long hair is all curled. She looks amazing. Damn this is going to be a long night I think to my self. She walks over to me and I catch a smell of her perfume. It's the one I bought her for her birthday. Damn now she smells delicious. 

She stops in front of me and bites on her lip. "Honey are you alright" I ask her. "MC, will you please kiss me again like you did last week" she rushes out. I look at her in total shock. "What" I manage to ask her. "I asked if you would kiss me again like you did at the club in front of those guys" she repeats stepping rite up to me. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jaehees point of view

I am so confused rite now. It felt so good laying in MC's arms last weekend. It felt like home. Like it was where I belonged. All week long I tried to sort out my feelings. All I could think about was how her soft body felt against mine. 

Then today I went to ask her to help me pick out an outfit for tonight and I heard music playing. I opened her door and she was in her bed touching herself. I couldn't look away. Her sexy body was completely naked. Her rosy nipples were hard little pebbles. 

She had her long legs spread open and I could see her cute little pussy. All I could think about was how it would feel. I wanted to reach out and play with her. I was so shocked at by thoughts that I couldn't walk away. She had this thing down there and was rubbing it around. 

I could see wetness coming from out of her pink pussy. She must have liked what was happening because she was letting out all these sexy little noises. The strange part is I felt like she was doing it to me. I felt it in my body. 

Then she started moving her hips against the thing and just came apart. The noises she was making made me want to go over to her. When she moved the thing I could see her wetness leaking out of her. I wanted to go over and feel it. I could smell it from where I was standing and it was so sweet. I wanted to taste it. 

Then she looked up at me. I froze. She quickly covered her beautiful body up and I was sad. I don't know what is wrong with me. 

And now in the kitchen. I can't believe I just asked her to kiss me. I look at her and she just has her sexy mouth hanging open. I somehow walk closer to her. I look up at her and ask her to kiss me again. I need her to kiss me again.

"Are you sure Jaehee" she asks me. "Yes" I tell her honestly. I look into her beautiful chocolate eyes and want her to kiss me so bad. She looks down at me still in shock. "Please MC" I beg her. 

She takes her hands and places them on my cheeks. She looks into my eyes and places her lips on mine. Her mouth moves against mine and I gasp. Her teeth take my lower lip and she sucks on it. I can't stop myself from moaning. 

Her tongue finds mine. My hands reach around her and pull her body closer to mine. Her hands leave my face and find my butt. She opens her legs and my body slides between them allowing me to get closer. She deepens the kiss and we moan together. 

*ding- dong*  
The door bell makes us jump. She softly sweetly ends the kiss. Her hands leave my body. I drop mine away from hers too. We look into each others eyes and smile.   
*ding- dong*  
I step away from her and go and answer the door for our guests. I open the door as MC comes to stand beside me. "Hello" I greet Jumin my old boss. I step back and let him in. Zen is here too and follows Jumin in. 

"Hello Ms Kang and hello MC" Jumin greets us. "It's Jaehee" MC tells Jumin. "Hello ladies" Zen says looking at the two of us. "Hello Zen" I tell him giving him a hug. I walk our guests into the kitchen and offer them drinks. 

*ding- dong*  
This time MC goes over and answers the door. It's Seven and Yoosung. The three of them join us in the kitchen and MC comes over and stands next to me. I look up at her and smile. "Jaehee would you like something to drink" she asks me. "Yes please" I tell her. She smiles and goes and pours me a margarita. 

We all stand around talking and drinking. MC turns on the music. I go grab some of the snacks and treats that MC made. I walk around making sure every one gets some. 

I look over and Seven is talking to MC. He says something and she blushes. I want to go over and see what they are saying but Zen stops me. "Would you like to dance" he asks me. I look over at MC and she is giving Zen a dirty look. I shake my head no to Zen and she smiles. Oh so this is what jealousy feels like I think to my self. I look at MC again and smile at her and she winks at me.


	10. Chapter 10

The party is in full swing. Every one seems to be having fun. The drinks are freely flowing too. I've had my fair share, but Jaehee has quite a bit. I'm trying to keep an eye on her, and monitor how much alcohol she has, but Zen just keeps giving her more. 

"MC, one of these days you should come to dinner with me" Jumin tells me. "Oh? Why is that" I ask him. "Your sensible, I'm sensible. I think we would match well together" he tells me. "I'm sorry Jumin, but your really not my type" I tell him. I look over at Jaehee and she seems upset. Any time Jumin flirts with me or talks to me she drinks again. 

Omg I'm an idiot. Shes jealous! It's so cute to see her that way. I just wish she knew that she doesn't need to worry. My heart is hers and has been for months now. I catch her eye and smile at her and blow her a kiss. Her eyes widen and she blushes pretty. 

I walk over to the bar area and make myself a drink. "So she seems a little more protective of you now" Seven tells me. I look at her and smile. "Yeah I think I may be making some progress" I tell him. "How about your dream" I ask him. He looks down into his drink and sighs. "We kinda kissed" he tells me looking embarrassed. 

"Wow. That's a step forward" I tell him. "Not if he was too drunk to remember" he tells me bitterly. "Oh Seven, I'm so sorry" I tell him. "Yeah well, it's life" he tells me. "So MC it seems like Seven here is more your type then huh" Jumin says joining us. I see Jaehee making her way over. I decide to take them both out of their misery. 

"Nope Jumin he isn't my type either" I tell him. "Really then what makes me not your type then" he asks. "Well for starters your the wrong gender" I tell him. "What do you mean" he asks. "The only person here who is my type is Jaehee" I tell him looking at her. She blushes again. 

Zen hears the conversation and takes Jaehee over to the dancing area. Jumin grabs his drink slams it and walks out. "Well there's one obstical out of your way" Seven tells me. "You know what, I think it's time to bust out the karaoke machine" I tell him. "Go get her" he encourages me. 

I walk over to the machine and select my first song. This one will just be for fun. I decide on Before He Cheats. I turn the stereo off and grab the microphone. Every one looks around to see what's happening. The opening lines of the song come on and Jaehee smiles. She likes this one. 

I open my mouth and the words come pouring out. I finish the song and every one is looking through trying to find one for them. We all take turns but Jaehee. It gets to my turn again and I decide to let her know how I feel. I make my selection and wait for the music to start.

All of me is the song I choose to sing. I close my eyes and feel the music pour through me. As I belt out the lyrics I open my eyes and glance at Jaehee. She is sitting in the chair watching me. If this song doesn't tell her how I feel I don't know what will. I close my eyes again and finish the song out. 

I hand the microphone to the next person and go make another drink. Jaehee is already there and has one waiting for me. "Thank you" I tell her taking it. "No MC thank you. That was beautiful. It's one of my favorites. Hearing you sing it just made it even better" she tells me. 

She comes closer and wraps her arms around me. I pull her closer and hug her back. I lean down and brush a soft kiss on her head. I look up and Zen is standing there in shock. Jaehee has her back to him so she doesn't see. He turns around and walks away. As Seven would say, I believe there's another obstacle down. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jaehees point of view

Jumin has been flirting with MC all night. She keeps talking him in circles but it's really pissing me off. I grab another drink from Zen and slam it down. He takes me in the living room and we sit next to each other. 

He grabs my hand and holds it. "Maybe we could go see a show together sometime" he asks me. I quickly look up into his eyes and smile. "That would be fun" I tell him. I see that Jumin has MC in the kitchen. I get up and go see what's happening. 

As I walk in MC looks at me and says the only one here tonight that is my type is Jaehee. I blush and Jumin gets flustered. He grabs his drink throws it back and leaves. Zen hears what MC said and takes me back into the living room. I look at MC and she is talking with Seven laughing at something. 

I frown and go sit in a chair. I hear the music being shut off and MC picks up the microphone. The music starts and I smile. This is one of my favorite songs. I listen to her song and my insides feel all funny. She finishes and everyone else takes a turn. 

MC makes her next choice and looks at me and smiles. I sit back and get ready to hear her sweet voice. The opening of the song starts and I'm floored. It's All of Me. I absolutely love that song. She closes her eyes and gets lost in the music. As the song finishes she looks at me and smiles. 

I head into the kitchen to hide my emotions. I make her a drink because I know she'll want one. "Thank you" she says as I hand it to her. "Thank you MC. That's my favorite song and hearing you sing it just made it even better" I tell her. I walk up to her and wrap my arms around her. She hugs me back and I feel her place a soft kiss to my head. I sofly melt into her body.


	11. Chapter 11

After Zen saw us in the kitchen he proceeds to get smashed. Yoosung is currently sitting on the couch next to Seven about to pass out. Zen is next to them already asleep. Jaehee is sitting in the chair quietly staring off. I go over to Seven who looks tipsy too. 

"Hey why don't you guys take Jaehees room tonight" I suggest to him. "The bed is big enough for you both to be comfortable" I tell him. "Sure I'm a little too buzzed to drive any way" he tells me. He turns to Yoosung and tries to wake him. Yoosung throws his arms around Seven and passes out again. Seven picks him up bridal style and carries him into Jaehees room. 

I go over to Zen and tell him to lay down. I grab him a blanket and pillow and he passes out too. Jaehee is still sitting in the chair. I go in the kitchen and start picking up. I finish with most of the mess and go over to Jaehee. "Hey Honey, um we should be getting to bed too" I tell her. 

She finally blinks up at me. "Oh where did everyone go" she asks me. "Well I have Seven and Yoosung your room for the night" I tell her. She looks up at me in surprise. "Seven was too buzzed to drive. Zen can have the couch. You can have my bed and I'll take the floor" I tell her. 

She stands up and takes my offered hand. We go down the hall to my room. I head over to my dresser and grab out two sets of pjs. I turn around and Jaehee is looking at me. "Here Honey you can go put these on" I tell her. She comes over to me and takes them out of my hand tossing them on the bed. 

I look at her in confusion. "I don't want to wear anything to bed" she tells me. "Oh ok" I tell her. I grab mine up and turn to head in the bathroom. "MC" she asks. I turn and look at her. "I don't want you wearing anything either" she tells me. I look at her in shock. "Jaehee I would love to be with you like that but your drunk" I sofly tell her. "No I'm not. I've been drinking juice since before Jumin left" she tells me. 

I walk over to Jaehee. I look into her eyes and I see no fear. "Jaehee, I don't want you to rush into anything. Are you absolutely certain that this is what you want" I ask her. 

"MC, you told me how I would know what I want. Earlier Zen kissed me. It was nice and sweet but I just didnt feel like I do when you kiss me. You said my body would tell me and it has. My body wants you" she tells me honestly. 

"Oh Jaehee" I whisper. I walk over to her and wrap her in my arms. I look down at her and she looks up at me. I place my hands on her cheeks and touch my lips to hers again. Her tongue touches my lips and I devour her mouth. I kiss her with all my pent up desire. She grabs my shoulders and kisses me back just as hungry. 

I break away from the kiss and look back down at her. "Will you come to bed with me. Will you let me make love to you tonight" I ask her. "Yes. Please make love to me MC" she begs me blushing. I bend down and take her boot off. She lifts her other foot and I do the same to that one. I stand back up and look into her eyes. 

I reach up and slide the duster off of her shoulders. I grab the bottom of her cami and pull it gently over her head. I reach down and unbutton and zip her pants. I kneel down and slowly peel them from her legs. I run my nose along her inner thighs and nibble them a bit. She gasps. 

I stand back up and let my eyes roam over her almost naked body. "Yours too" she asks me. I smile down at her and step back. I take my hands up to the buttons on my shirt. I look her in the eyes as I slowly undo them. Once it's free I let it fall to the floor. 

Her eyes roam over me. I reach down and slowly lower my skirt to the floor. She licks her lips when she sees my underwear. Her eyes widen when she sees my garter. 

I walk over to her and stand behind her. I move her hair away from her neck and place open mouth kisses all over it. My hands reach around and find her beautiful full breasts. She leans her head back on my shoulder and let's out a quiet moan. I reach up and undo the clasp of her bra. I slide it down her arms and toss it on the floor. 

My hands come up and caress her big breasts. They completely fill up my hands. "Ah MC" she moans as I gently rub her nipples. They harden into dime sized nubs. I turn her body so that she is facing me. I gently push her back so that she sits down on my bed. I kneel down and take her nipple into my mouth. She cups the back of my head with her hand urging me on. I let her nipple slip from my mouth and take the other one between my lips. 

Her hips start moving trying to ease the tension she feels. I place my hand on her shoulder and push her so that she is laying back on my bed. I kneel down and pull on her lower body so that I have access to her pussy. I take my hands and gently push her legs apart. 

I look up at her and she is looking down at me in wonder. I kiss my way up her spread thighs until I reach her thong. I gently push it aside and look at her. I take my hands and gently pull the thong from her body. I take my fingers and slide them up parting her fold.  

She jerks when my hand makes contact with her slit. I slide my finger back and forth feeling her wetness. I take my hand and find her clit. I lightly touch it and she jumps. "Shh" I tell her. I lean down and run my tongue through her slit tasting her arousal. "Mmm you taste just like honey and vanilla" I tell her. "Oh MC" she mumbles. I smile this is going to be the best night of my life.  


	12. Chapter 12

I take my finger and run it up and down between her pussy lips. I bring my mouth back down and lick her clit. I take my finger and push it slowly into her tight pussy. I flick my tongue against her clit and she bucks her hips. I move my finger in and out of her. 

She startes moving her hips in time with my finger. I suck lightly on her clit and it swells. I feel her pussy get tighter around my finger. I take my finger out of her and use my tongue instead. I want to taste her first orgasm. 

I slide my tongue into her tight wet pussy. "MC" she moans. I take my finger and start rubbing her clit harder and faster. I feel her legs start shaking and I know my baby is close to her orgasm. 

"Jaehee" I ask her. She looks down at me. "Could you please keep sitting up like that" I ask her. "Wwwwhy" she asks me. "I want to watch you come apart" I tell her. She adjusts herself and looks down at me. I shove my tongue in and out as I move my finger faster and faster. Her hips buck and I lightly pinch her clit. "MC" she screams as she explodes in my mouth. 

I lap up her cum and it is so damn delicious. I could so easily get addicted to the sweet taste of her. The look of awe and pure bliss on her face as she experienced her first orgasm almost made me cum too. I know my thong has to be soaked. 

I stand back up and look down at my lover. Her eyes are closed and her body is twitching. "Jaehee. Are you okay" I ask her in concern as tears slowly slip from her eyes. She opens her beautiful amber eyes. 

"Oh god yes" she tells me with a naughty smile. "But Honey then why are you crying" I ask her. She reaches up and feels her tears. "I guess it must be happy tears" she tells me. She sits up and looks at me. I lean down and kiss them away from her beautiful face. "MC why are you still wearing clothes" she asks me. 

"Do you want me to take them off" I ask her with a smirk. 'No" she tells me. I look at her in confusion. "I want to take them off of you" she tells me. I just look at her in shock. Wow I cant believe how bold she's being. Damn now I'm even more turned on. I lick my lips and look down at her. "Then come take them off me" I tell her. 

I back up a step and look at her, waiting to see if she accepts the challenge. She stands up and comes closer to me. She takes her hand and runs it down my face. She comes closer and places her lips on mine. I take control of the kiss and deepen it. I feel her hands run over my back. She reaches my bra and searches for the clasp. 

I break the kiss. "Honey it's in the front" I tell her. She reaches up and undoes the clasp. My bra falls open and my breasts spill out. She licks her lips and reaches up and caresses them. "Mmm" I moan at her shy touch. She leans down and places a soft kiss to my nipple. It instantly hardens against her mouth. She licks it and then draws it into her mouth. 

"Ahh" I moan. I reach down and run my fingers through her hair. She sucks on my nipple gently. I accidently tug on her hair in surprise. She lets my nipple slip out of her mouth. She kisses her way across to my other breast. She reaches up and fondles it. My nipple hardens and she sucks it into her mouth. I groan in ecstasy. 

She looks up at me and lets my nipple slip out of her mouth. She stands up. She reaches down and undoes my garter from my stocking. She reaches down and takes my heel off. She then peels the thigh high down my leg kissing my leg as she goes. 

She repeats the same thing with other leg. She reaches for my hips and slides the garter belt down my body. Now I'm standing in just my thong. She stands back up and looks at me. "You forgot something" I tell her. "I didn't forget. I'm saving the best for last" she tells me. 


	13. Chapter 13

Jaehees point of view

She looks so hot standing there in nothing but a scrap of lace. I remember how she looked earlier with her face between my legs. Now that I have figured out what I want, I want all of her. I want to taste her too. 

I kneel down in front of her and inhale her scent. I kiss her flat belly and work my way down to her thong. I decide to be bold. I grab her thong strap with my teeth and pull it down. I hear her gasp and I know she likes it. I use my hands and pull it away from her sexy body. 

I stand back up and look at her body. She looks at me in surprise. "Okay now what are you going to do" she asks me. "Can I taste you" I ask her. "Jaehee you don't have to do that" she tells me. "I know I don't have to, but I want to" I tell her. "Okay how do you want me positioned" she asks me. I look at her confused. She smiles and walks to the foot of her bed. She lays down and plants her feet on the floor. 

I walk over to her and stand between her legs. I look down and see her wetness. She notices me looking and reaches her finger down and slides it through her slit. She brings her finger up and it's wet. I grab her hand and suck on her finger. Her chocolate eyes widen. I close my eyes and moan at the taste. She tastes like caramel and cream. I lightly nip her finger and she groans. I slip her finger out of my mouth and drop down to my knees.

She spreads her legs and places them on the bed. I look up at her and she sucks on the finger that was in my mouth. I lean down and kiss the mound above her pussy. I slide my tongue down and feel her clit. I gently take it into my mouth and suck on it like she did to mine. 

"Oh honey" she moans. I flick my tongue against it and she bucks her hips. I move down and lick the place between her folds. I go further down and find the entrance to her pussy. I place my tongue at her entrance and slowly push it in. 

The taste of her explodes in my mouth. I push my tongue in and out of her faster and harder. The faster I go the louder she gets. I decide I want to go further so I move my mouth back up to her clit. I take my finger and slide it into her slick pussy. "Oh Jaehee" she moans. 

I push my finger in further and she moves her hips. I suck on her clit. I move my finger in and out faster as I suck on her clit harder. "Use another finger" she tells me. I slide my middle finger in her too. "Oh yes just like that" she tells me. I move my fingers back and forth and she tenses up. I flick her clit with my tongue. 

"I'm going to cum if you keep doing that" she tells me. I decide to see what happens if I bend my finger and suck hard at the same time. "Oh Jaehee Honey" she screams as her pussy gushes around my fingers. I pull them out of her and suck on her opening pushing my tongue in to drink all her juices. She shakes slightly as her pussy contracts around my tongue. 

I pull my tongue out of her and feel her wetness on my face. I look up at her and she's watching me. I lick my lips and stick my wet fingers in my mouth. I suck all her juice off my fingers. "God that is the sexiest thing I have ever seen" she tells me in wonder. I slowly climb up the bed as she shifts up to her pillows. She holds her arms out and I climb up to her. She pulls me down so that our naked bodies are touching.


	14. Chapter 14

Holy shit. She just. I just. I can't believe she was able to bring me to a climax. It usually takes way more foreplay for that, sometimes even a toy is needed. She climbs up my body and I pull her on top of me. She looks at me and I quickly pull her face down to mine. 

Our tongues dance and I taste my cum on her tongue. I move my leg so that it's between hers. I grind my leg against her clit and she moans in my mouth. I decide to give her another orgasm. I move my thigh a little harder and her body starts to grind against it. She moves her thigh up against my clit. 

We break apart and grind our pussies against each others thighs. "MC" she moans and I know she is close again. I grind my pussy a little harder and so does she. "Jaehee" I groan as my orgasm hits. I feel her pick up speed and feel her juice coat my thigh. 

She shifts so that she is laying next to me. Her head is laying on my arm. I wrap my arms around her and she snuggles closer to me wrapping her arms around me too.  I feel her breathing even out and know she is finally asleep. I close my eyes and sigh in content letting sleep claim me. 

I wake up to Jaehee snuggling her body against mine. She has turned over and her back is pressed against my chest. I hear her sigh. "Honey" I question tightening my arms around her. "Hmm" she answers nuzzling my arm. "What's wrong" I ask her concerned that she might regret what happened. 

She rolls over and faces me. "I wanted to wake up with you in my arms this time" she pouts. I lean down and suck on her pouted lip. "Next time" I whisper against her mouth. "Mmm" she agrees. She shifts her body so her chest rubs against mine. "Mmm that feels good" I tell her. 

I look over her and see that it's only 430. We didn't even finish fooling around til 2. "Do you want to cuddle me" I ask her. "Yes please" she quickly agrees. I carefully roll over and lay my head on her arm this time. 

I snuggle up and she wraps her arms around me holding me close. I snuggle my ass into her. "Mmm careful, I could get used to this" I tell her playfully. "Me too" she tells me placing a soft kiss on my head. 

"MC, I have a confession to make" she tells me. Hmm I wonder what it could be, I think to myself. "What is it Honey" I ask her. "You know earlier, before the party. When I accidentally walked in on you" she asks. "Yes" I tell her. "I didn't just walk in as you were finishing" she tells me. 

"I walked in earlier and watched you" she confesses. I place a kiss on her arm. "I know Honey" I tell her. "How" she asks. "You made this sexy little gasp. I looked up at you but you didn't notice" I tell her. "Your eyes were closed" she tells me. "After I saw you I hurried up and closed them again" I tell her. 

"Really" she asks. "Yeah I was able to finish faster because I knew you were there watching me" I confess. "I think that's what made me realize what I wanted" she confesses. "Really" I ask her. "Yeah. All I wanted to do was walk over to you and help you. And every sexy noise you made I felt inside me" she tells me. "It was like I could feel what you were doing to yourself" she explains to me. 

"MC," she hesitantly asks. "Yes Honey" I answer. "How long have you been attracted to me" she asks shyly. "Jaehee, I started falling for you since before I laid eyes on you" I tell her honestly. 

"And then once I saw you, I knew I needed you in my life, if I wasn't lucky enough to have you like this at least I was going to be able to have you as my friend" I tell her honestly. 

I roll over and face her. Her beautiful amber eyes are filled with tears. I quickly kiss them away. "Honey why are you crying" I ask her alarmed. "No one has ever said any thing like that to me before" she tells me. "It's true" I tell her. "I will never ever lie to you Jaehee. I promise you that" I tell her kissing her sofly. 

I pull her close as she cries. I softly rub her back and lean down and place a kiss to her forehead. "MC" she mumbles. "Yes Honey" I answer. "Thank you" she tells me sofly. "For what" I ask her. "For being here for me. And for being so patient with me while I figure myself out" she tells me. 

"Oh Honey you don't need to thank me. No matter what I'll always be here for you" I tell her honestly. "Can I ask you another question" she asks. "Sure. What is it" I ask curiously. "Why do you call me Honey" she asks. "Well to be honest at first it was because your so sweet all the time" I admit. 

"And now" she asks. "Well... um... now it's because that's how you taste" I admit embarrassed. I look down at her and she is blushing again. "Really" she asks me. "Yes, I think I've become quite addicted to it" I tell her. "In fact I would love to taste you again" I tell her. "Now" she asks her eyes wide. "If you want" I tell her. She eagerly nods her head. 

I let her go as I stand up. I go to my dresser and turn some music on. I would really hate to disturb our guests. I come back to the bed. "Okay I want to try a different position this time" I tell her. "Can you roll over and get on all fours" I ask her. She quickly turns over. Okay go closer to the head board and hold yourself up on it I tell her. 

She quickly does what I've asked. She looks over her shoulder at me in anticipation. I position my self so that I'm on my back under her. She doesn't know it yet but she is going to end up riding my face. 

I grab her hips and pull down so that I can reach her pussy better. She lowers her body. I take my tongue and circle her clit. She bucks her hips at the feeling. I glide my tongue across her still sensitive nub. "Oh yes" she tells me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Jaehees point of view

She has me bent over holding on to her headboard. Once her tongue touches me I know why she did it like this. I need to have something to hold on to. My clit is very sensitive still from earlier. She takes her tongue and moves it down between my folds. 

I buck my hips trying to get her to relieve some tension. I need her tongue in me. Her tongue slides down to my slit. She takes my pussy lip in her mouth and sucks on it. "Oh yes" I moan. I lower my head as I try to concentrate on not sitting on her. She sucks a little harder and my hips buck again. 

She lets go of my lip and takes the other into her mouth too. She then takes her tongue and finally starts pushing it into my pussy. I move my hips side by side and she moans into me. I feel the vibration deep inside me and it feels amazing. She shoves her tongue inside me and pulls my hips down further. 

I hesitantly spread my legs more and her tongue goes deeper inside me. I feel her head start to shake side to side and I feel my body tighten. "Oh MC" I groan. She pulls my hips again. I lower myself more and she shakes her head again. Now her tongue is moving faster and faster and my hips are bucking wildly. 

I feel her nose hit my clit and I explode into her face. "Oh god MC" I scream as my orgasm tears through me. I ride her face through the intense climax. I feel her tongue lapping up all my cum. I lift my hips and she slides out from under me. 

My legs give out from under me and I collapse on her bed. She lays down next me. She tucks my hair behind my ear and kisses me gently. "Okay my love, you are spent. Close your eyes and go to sleep" she tells me. "I want to cuddle you" I mumble sleepily. She rolls over and lays her head on my arm. I wrap the other around her and she hugs it. "Good night" I tell her. "Good night my love" she tells me as I fall asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

I wake up and I'm wrapped in Jaehees arms. I smile and untangle myself from her and slip out of bed. Her arms search for me and I quickly place the pillow in them. She grabs it and smells it and hugs it to her body falling back asleep with a smile. 

I quietly walk to my dresser and grab some work out clothes. I quickly put them on and grab my iPod. I go out to the living room and see that Zen has left. I put in a dance video and start my stretches. I turn on my iPod and mute the work out video so I don't disturb Jaehee or the guys. 

After about 45 mins I finally finish. I head back into my room and see that my lover is still asleep. I grab some clean clothes out of my closet and pick out some sexy underwear. 

I head into our shared bathroom and lock the door to Jaehees room. I don't need either guy to walk in on me. I leave the door to my room unlocked in case she wakes up and needs to use it. I turn on the water and set the temperature. I plug my iPod into the in-shower speakers and turn it on. I lower the volume so I don't disturb any one. 

I get into the shower and let the warm water run down my body. I softly start to sing to the music while thinking of the ways I could have fun with Jaehee in the shower. I smile at my thoughts and close my eyes as the water washes over my head. I feel the air get cold and open my eyes. 

Jaehee is stepping into the shower with me. "I woke up and you weren't there" she tells me. "I heard the shower and then I heard your voice, so I decided to join you" she tells me. I move my body to the side so the water can reach her too. "That's a good idea. Water conservation is always good" I tell her as I look at her.  

She steps under the water and sighs. I step closer to her and rub my naked wet body against hers. She looks at me and her amber eyes darken. I reach down and slide my fingers through her slick pussy. The water trails down her breasts and I lick it off. I slide my finger into her and move it in and out slowly. 

Her eyes close and her mouth opens. She grips my shoulder and her nails dig into my skin. The pain turns me on even more. I latch my mouth around her hardened nipple and suck greedily. My finger slides in and out of her wet heat. She lets out the sexiest moan and I take my other hand and start rubbing my own clit. I have one finger in her and my other hand is furiously rubbing my own clit. 

I flick her nipple with my tongue as I gently bite down. Her beautiful eyes open and she looks  down at me. She pulls on my hand that's rubbing my clit. I look at her in question. "Let me" she tells me. I stand up and her hand slips between my thighs. 

We are standing chest to chest with our hands between each others legs. I ease a second finger into her and she quickly does the same to me. "Jaehee" I moan as she hits my g-spot. I quickly hook my finger and find hers. As I move my finger it encounters her barrier. Shit. I forgot she is still a virgin. 

"Harder please" she begs me. "Honey if I go any further I'll take your virginity" I softly tell her. She looks at me. "Will it hurt" she asks me. "I honestly don't know. I've never taken someone's virginity before" I tell her. She looks me in the eye. "Take it" she tells me. "Jaehee I don't need to" I start to tell her. She puts her finger to my mouth to quiet me. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jaehees point of view

My finger is deep inside her and hers is in me. I place my finger over her mouth to silence her. "Isn't it mine" I ask her. She shakes her head yes. "Well then it's my choice on who I give it to then isn't it" I ask her. She hesitates before nodding again. I move my finger from her mouth and kiss her. Our hands leave each other's bodies as we really get into the sweet kiss. 

I break the kiss reluctantly. I look into her chocolate eyes and smile. "Then I choose to give it to you" I tell her. "Jaehee" she softly says. "MC you have given me so much. And now I'd like to give you something. Take it please and make me yours" I tell her. She searches my eyes and pulls me close. "Thank you" she tells me. 

I take my hand and reach for her again. I find her clit and rub it. She quickly reaches down and parts my fold. She takes her finger and slides it inside me. I slide my finger into her and add a second. I slide them in and out while my thumb rubs her clit. "Jaehee" she moans. 

She quickly slides another finger into me and pushes against a spot inside me. It feels so good. I bend my finger and she jerks. "That's my g-spot" she tells me. I rub it and she moans again. She attacks my mouth and moves her fingers in and out of me faster. She presses on my clit with her finger and I moan. 

She quickly brings me to an orgasm, and just as I'm about to cum she adds a third finger and I feel her push hard and fast. I moan as she breaks through my virginity. The feeling of her fingers deep inside me make cum hard. I hit her g-spot and press on her clit. She cums hard on my hand.

I take my fingers out of her and suck on them. "I know what you mean about being addicted to the taste" I tell her licking my fingers clean. She removes hers as well and I see my blood all over them. She looks at me and smiles. "Thank you" she tells me rinsing off her hand. "Now that we have gotten good and dirty let's clean up. I've seemed to have worked up a big appetite" she tells me with a smile.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We manage to finish the shower with out any thing else happening. We walk into my room wrapped in towels. I place my clothes on in the bed and start to get dressed. "Um MC" Jaehee calls me. I turn around and she is still standing there. "What honey" I ask her. "What am I supposed to wear" she asks blushing. 

"Shit, I forgot that you don't have any clothes in here" I tell her. "Oh wait" I tell her blushing. I head over to my closet and grab out a bag. I hand it to her. 

I turn around and rummage through my closet. I find a pair of baggy yoga pants and a large t-shirt. I turn back around and she is still holding the bag. "Here these should work" I tell her handing her the pants and shirt. "Honey open the bag" I tell her. She sits on the bed and opens the bag. 

"Oh" she says pulling out a bra and panty set. "MC these are sexy as hell but they aren't going to fit me" she tells me. "Honey check the size" I tell her while finishing putting my bra and panties on. I look over at her as she checks the tag. "What" she asks me. I sit next to her on the bed. 

Remember last month when we went to Victoria's Secret Secret" I ask her. "Yes" she answers me. "Well I saw you look at it and put it back, so I bribed the fitting lady for your size and bought it for you" I tell her blushing. "But last month we weren't together. Why did you buy it" she asks. 

"Well a girl can dream can't she" I ask her. "Yes they can" she tells me blushing. She gives me a hug and kisses me on the cheek. "Thank you" she tells me. "You can thank me by letting me take it off you later" I tell her with a smirk. "Hmm that's a promise" she smirks back at me. 

We hurry up and get dressed. I pull my hair up and she leaves hers down. We walk to the door and I stop her. She turns and looks at me and I lean over and kiss her. "That should hold me until later" I tell her. We head out into the kitchen to start breakfast.


	16. Chapter 16

As soon as we get to the kitchen she starts the coffee. I decide on French toast bake. I get all my ingredients and get to work. I sing to myself as I cook. I feel her wrap her arms around me and look over my sholder. I lean over and kiss her. 

She places a cup of coffee in front of me. I look at it and she made a heart out of the foam. I look up at her. "Is this your heart your giving me" I ask her playfully. She tips her head. "I'm just kidding. Thanks" I tell her taking a sip. She turns me so that I am facing her. 

"MC, I thought you already knew that you had my heart" she tells me looking me in the eyes. I place my hand on her cheek. "I'll protect it with my life. Just as long as you promise protect mine" I tell her. "With my life" she tells me. We lean forward and wrap our arms around each other. I press my lips to hers in a tender sweet emotional kiss. 

"Would you like me to leave" Seven asks. We break apart and blush. She goes to move away from me and I tighten my hand around her waist holding her close. She wraps her arm around my waist and squeezes it. "Not at all" Jaehee tells him. "Are you hungry" I ask him. Jaehee gives me a peck on the cheek and goes to grab Seven some coffee. 

"I'm starved" he tells me with a smile. I turn back around and put the food in the oven. "Good this should take about 20 mins" I tell him. I grab some sausage and get started on making that too. I grab my coffee and sit at the counter. "Well it seems someone got her dream" he tells me. 

I smile at him. "Yes I did" I tell him. I see him pull on his shirt collar and I see a love mark on the back of his neck. I raise my eyebrows at him. "Looks like I'm not the only one" I tell him rubbing my neck. His eyes get big and he blushes. 

Something like that he tells me. He looks over at the couch. "Where's Zen" he asks. "I don't know. He was gone when I woke up" I tell him. I hear a door open and look up and Yoosung comes walking into the kitchen. I see him look at Seven and blush. "Hey Yoosung hope you are hungry" I say getting up to check on the sausage. "Oh yes I am" he tells me. 

I turn them over and check the French toast. It's almost done so I start on the drizzle. "Jaehee can you grab me the honey" I ask her. I look over at her and she is beet red. Shit. I forgot that damn nick name. Now my face is hot. She snaps out of her shock and brings it over to me. 

"Um.. thanks" I tell her. "Your welcome" she smirks at me. "By the way did your coffee have enough cream in it" she asks. My mouth opens in shock. Holy shit. "Yeah it did" I finally answer her. I lean down and whisper in her ear "later" I promise her. "Oh you can count on it" she tells me back kissing my cheek. 

I shake my head and finish making the drizzle. I take the French toast out and let it cool. I grab the sausage and let it drain. I pour the drizzle over the french toast and place it all on the counter. "Time to eat" I call out to Jaehee and the guys. 

Seven sits next to me and Yoosung sits across from him and Jaehee sits across from me. I cut the French toast and plate it. We all dig in. It seems like we all worked up an appetite.  

"Jaehee are you going to work later" I ask her. "No I took the whole weekend off" she tells me. "What about you" she asks. "I have to do some paper work tomorrow. I was thinking about going in and doing it after we close" I tell her. We finish eating and Jaehee and I clean up. 

After the guys leave we head into the kitchen and start cleaning. I did most of it last night but there is still plenty to do. Jaehee turns on some music and we do the dishes together. A good song comes on and I start to dance. I bump my hip against hers and she laughs. We play around and finish pretty quickly. 

"So since we have the day off together is there anything you want to do" I ask her. "Actually could we go to the mall. I really want to buy some new clothes" she tells me. "Okay sounds fun" I tell her. "New work clothes" I ask. "Um.. no actually I was hoping you could help me" she tells me. "Okay" I answer her. "I want to start dressing better. More relaxed kind of like you" she tells me. 

"Like me" I ask. "Well not the exact same, but just less conservative" she explains. "Ah okay I understand. Sure that sounds like fun" I tell her. Let's go change and hit the road I tell her. We head to our bed rooms and change. 

I grab a pair of leggings and a cami with a see through lace tunic that goes over it. I change into a sexy bra and panty set too. You just never know, I think to myself. I grab a pair of high heeled boots that are knee length and pull them on. There now I'm ready. I head out in the living room and I hear Jaehee swear. 

I knock on her door. "MC you don't have to knock any more" she tells me. I smile and go in. "Why? Is it because I've seen you naked" I ask her playfully. "I think it's stupid for my girlfriend....." she starts to say and trails off. She looks at me embarrassed. "I'm sorry I don't want to push you into anything. I just don't know what to call you" she stutters. 

"Well let's see. First are we sleeping together" I ask her. "Yes" she answers. "Okay are we having sex" I ask her. "Yes" she tells me. "Okay then are we allowed to sleep/have sex with any one else" I ask her. "NO!" she says. "Well then Honey, I'd say that makes us girlfriends. Of course I like the term lover better. But it's frowned upon in public" I tell her with a smile. 

"So you were saying it's stupid for your girlfriend to do what" I ask. "Its stupid for my lover to knock" she tells me. "So why were you swearing" I ask. "I have nothing to wear" she sighs. 

I head over to her closet to search. I find a pair of tight jeans and toss them on her bed. I find a v-neck ribbed shirt and pair it with a short leather light weight jacket. I toss those on the bed too. 

"There Honey try that" I tell her. I sit in the chair in the corner and watch her. She is still wearing the undies and bra I gave her. She pulls the jeans on and turns to grab the shirt. I ogle her ass. It looks so sexy in those jeans. She pulls the shirt on and it's tight across her generous breasts. She finally puts the jacket on and turns to look at me. "How do I look" she asks me. "Good enough to eat" I tell her with a wink. 

She puts on some short boots. "Are you ready" I ask her standing up. "Almost" she tells me. She walks over to me and kisses me. "Thanks for the help" she tells me. "Wow if you kiss me like that I'll pick out your clothes every day" I tell her kissing her again. I reluctantly break away. "We better get going before I realize that I love you naked more than dressed" I tell her. I grab her hand and head out the door.


	17. Chapter 17

We get to the mall and head inside. I grab her hand and head into one of my favorite stores. I start looking around and handing her things. I pick out things that are in between what I normally wear and what she normally wears. I send her into the fitting room to try them on. 

While she is busy I grab a few things that I know she would look great in. I add them to her pile. I sit in one of the chairs by the mirrors. She comes and shows me each outfit. We pick our favorites and head to check out. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jaehees point of view

I quickly pay for my purchases and MC takes me to another store. We continue for what seems like hours. "Honey why don't we take a break" she asks me. "Okay I could really use a latte" I tell her. She grabs my hand and we head into a little shop. She heads up to the counter and places our order. 

We sit down at a small table rite in front. Once our drinks arrive we sit and chat. "MC" I ask. "Yes babe" she replies. I really love her nick names for me. I don't even think she realizes when she says them. They just naturally roll out of her mouth. 

"Can we go to Victoria's Secret" I ask her blushing. "Sure Honey, we can go there as soon as we are done here" she tells me. "I wish they had private fitting rooms" I tell her. She quickly looks up at me. "Why" she cluelessly asks. "Because I would like to try things on for you" I tell her turning red. 

"Oh" her eyes light up. "How about we both go in and pick things out separately. I'll grab some stuff for both me and you. And you do the same. Then when we get home we can have our own fashion show" she tells me. "Ooh that sounds hot" I tell her while imaging things in my head. She laughs. "Oh is this going to be fun" she tells me with a smirk. 

I grab her hand and we head to Victoria's Secret. On the way in she tells me her sizes. She kisses me tenderly and walks away. I look around and find some very promising items for us. I decide that I could use some more sexy pjs too. I pick out some of those too. 

Then I look up and find the perfect outfit for her. It's a pale pink corset with black straps. It has thin black lines running through it. It has a matching pair of undies and even a garter belt with thigh highs. I quickly grab her size and add it to my collection. I find the perfect thing that I want to wear for her and grab it too. Now a few hundred dollars later I'm ready to go home and make love with my girlfriend. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I grab my items and head to the check out. I decide to give her some time and head out to sit on the bench across from the store. "Well hello" I hear. I look up and there's a man standing in front of me. "Hello" I answer him. "I saw you and thought you looked lonely so I decided to come over and see if you were alright" he tells me with a smile. 

"Oh well thanks but I'm okay" I tell him. "Are you sure" he asks sugestively. "Yes I'm just waiting for someone" I tell him hoping that he gets my hint. "Oh your friend is still shopping then" he asks. I look up at him. "Actually my girlfriend is still choosing" I tell him. I look up and she walks out of the store. 

"Ah there she is" I tell him standing to greet her. She walks over to me looking confused. "Honey, did you find what you were looking for" I ask her pulling her into my arms. She blushes and I lower my head and kiss her. She wraps her arms around me and kisses me back passionately. "Are you ready to go home" I ask her sugestively. She quickly nods. I grab her hand and lead us to the exit. The man hitting on me long forgotten. 

We get home and decide that we will go change into something that we picked out for ourselves. We agree to put on a robe and meet in the living room. We head into our separate rooms to change. 

I rummage through my bags and find what I'm looking for. I quickly put it on and look in the mirror. Oh yes. I know she's going to like this. I wonder how long we will be able to keep this fashion show up. I head out into the living room and she's already waiting. 

"I think it's best if we turn around with our backs to each other and take off the robes. We will count to 3 and then turn to reveal" I tell her. "Yes alright" she agrees. We turn around and drop our robes. "One, two, three" we say together. I turn and stare. She is wearing a half baby doll thing that comes down below her breasts. It is red and has black lace cups. She's wearing a pair of red panties trimmed with black lace that ties on the sides. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Jaehees point of view

I turn and look at her. She is wearing a sheer black baby doll. It's so sheer that I can see every part of her. Her breasts are free since its more of a shirt then a bra. I look down and the panties are the same material. I can see her dark curls through the material. 

"Oh Jaehee" she says. "That is definitely something I like" she tells me. "MC you also picked well. I can see your dark nipples peeking out" I tell her in wonder. "Okay next" she says handing me a bag. In it is what she wants to see me in. I hand her one too. We head back into our rooms to do this again. 

I head into my room and open the bag. I pull out a white lace bra. There's a half corset too. It's a pale blue color. It goes over my shoulders and sits under my breasts so that the bra is on display. I also have a white lace thong that matches. I look in the bag and she has added some thigh highs as well. White lace on the top with a pale blue bow. 

I quickly put them on. The corset has little eye hooks in the front so I'm able to put it on alone. I look at my self in the mirror and know this is the last item I will be wearing for tonight. I put my robe on and head in the living room.  

I hear her door open and she walks out to me. I can see the sheer black thigh highs covering her long legs. She stands in front of me and looks down to my sheer white thigh highs. Great minds think alike she says softly. This time I want to see you unrobe I tell her. "One, two, three." And we let the robes fall. I drink in the sight of her and my mouth waters. 

"Jeahee I love this" she tells me. "I love the black against your creamy skin" I tell her. "I love how the white brings out your dark completion" she tells me. I quickly grab her hand and lead her to her bedroom.


	18. Chapter 18

She leads me into my room. I quickly toss all of the bags on to the chair. I go to turn but she is pressing her body against my back. She runs her hands over the front of my body. I reach behind me and grab her ass. She leans down and kisses my neck while caressing my breasts. I moan as her teeth nibble my shoulder. 

I turn and face her. I back her up against the wall. She smiles and bites her lip. I drop down to my knees. I spread her legs and place one of them over my shoulder. I reach up and run my tongue over the lace that hides her from me. I push it aside and bare her. I run my tongue through her slit and suck on her folds. 

"Mmm" she moans. I flick my tongue against her clit and feel her wetness seep out. I use my tongue and lap it up. I take a finger and slide it into her wet pussy. I gently suck her slit while fucking her with my finger. Her hips start grinding against my face. I quickly add another finger and look up at her. She is looking down at me. Our eyes connect and I quickly bring her to her release. "Oh yes MC" she tells me as she cums in my mouth. I suck up every drop of her honey. I take her leg from my shoulder and stand up.

She reaches for me and takes me to my bed. "All fours" she tells me. I quickly kneel on the bed. She runs her hands down my back and cups my pussy. I feel her place little kisses on my ass cheeks. "Mmm" I moan as she lightly bites one. 

Her touches and caresses aren't so innocent any more. She is really tuneing in and listening to her body. She is much more confident and bold. She takes my thong and moves it aside baring my pussy. Her tongue sweeps down through my ass cheeks and she lightly nibbles the skin between my ass and my pussy. "Fuck yes" I hiss. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Jaehees point of view

I hear her soft cry and know that she likes it. I place my tongue over her slit and ease it in. I take my finger and boldly run it over her tight ass hole. She bucks her hips. I use my other hand and rub her clit. I taste her wetness seep out. I take my finger and insert it in her. I get it nice and wet. 

I keep rubbing her clit and place my tongue back in her. I slide my other finger back up to her ass. I run the wetness around her hole. "Oh yes please Jaehee" she urges me on. I shake my face into her pussy as I slowly push my finger into her ass. She screams as an orgasm hits her. 

I suck up her juice as I work my finger in her tight ass. I shift my self so that I am laying under her. I take her clit into my mouth as I insert my fingers in both her pussy and ass. I suck hard as I fuck her holes with my fingers. I place two fingers in her ass and push them hard over and over. I bend my finger and find her g-spot. I suck hard on her clit at the same time. 

"Jaehee" she lets out another scream as I feel her squirt all over me. I slow down my movements and slide out from under her. She looks over her shoulder at me. Her body is still shaking from her orgasm. "You are going to be the death of me" she tells me lovingly.

She rolls over and stands. She leans down and takes my lip into her mouth and bites down on it. I reach between us and start undoing the corset hooks. She steps back and starts removing mine too. I pull hers away from her body and caress her now bared breasts. She takes my corset and tosses it away. She reaches back and undoes my bra freeing me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I take her hardened nipple and pinch it between my fingers. "MC" she moans. I repeat the action with her other nipple. She leans down and manages to take my entire breast into her mouth. "Holy shit" I groan. "Little sweet oranges" she tells me as she reaches for my other one. She quickly repeats the process sucking this one into her mouth too. I look down at her in awe. 

I reach down and peel her panties from her body. She lets my breast slip out her mouth. She kneels down and peels my panties off too. We grab each other and tumble on to my bed. She ends up underneath me. I climb up her sexy body. She opens her legs for me. I position my body so that I am riding her. Her thigh is up against my chest. 

Our wet pussies touch. I move my hips and our clits rub. Her amber eyes widen. I rub my body against hers again. "Oh MC" she moans. I grab her leg and use it to move my body harder against hers. She grinds her hips as she figures out this position. Her hand comes up to touch my face. I place a tender kiss to her finger and slip it into my mouth sucking hard. 

"Ah yes" she moans in delight. Her hips move frantically striving for her release. I ride her pussy, seeking my own release. She reaches up and pulls on my nipple. I look down at her. "I'm so close" I tell her rocking my body. "Me too" she sofly confesses. Our eyes lock and we both move faster. Her hand finds mine and she grips it tight. Our soft moans mingle and we both find our release at the exact same time. "Oh MC" she moans. "Jaehee, my love" I answer. 

I gently lay down next to her and kiss her tenderly. We lay in bed content in our passion. "MC" she asks sofly. "Yes Honey," I answer her. "Why do you call me your love" she sofly asks. "Well... I know you don't feel the same way I do but it's" I quickly try to explain. She looks up at me. "MC I love you" she tells me. "Oh Jaehee, I love you too. So much" I tell her. We hold each other tight and fall asleep, this time content in our love.


	19. Chapter 19

The next week flies by. We are very open with each other. Even in public she is very open with her affection. I feel so happy, so in love. Every morning we get ready together. We kiss and show off our sexy new underwear. I love knowing what she is wearing under her clothes. I love knowing that she is wearing it just for me. 

We have moved all of her clothes and stuff into my room. We are now living together as a couple instead of roommates. We share my bed every night. We have gone out on dates too. I love being with her. I love how she has blossomed through her love for me.

"MC are you coming" she asks me. I smile. "Not yet" I tease her. I head into the kitchen and kiss her. "Good morning my love" I tell her. "Good morning my heart" she replies. We sit down and eat our breakfast. 

"Don't forget that tonight I'm going to that show with Zen" she reminds me. "I know" I tell her with a pout. She smiles. "I'll be late" she warns me. "Just promise me that you'll come home to me" I beg her. "Always MC always" she tells me kissing me. "Are you doing anything tonight" she asks. "You when you get home. But other than that no" I tell her. 

"Maybe you should call Seven and see if he's free" she tells me. "Hmm that could be a fun way to pass the time with out you" I tell her. She pushes my phone closer to me. I pick it up and call him. 

"Hey girl" he answers me. "Hey. I know it's last minute and all, but I was wondering if your free tonight" I tell him. "Jaehee is going to a show with Zen later" I explain. "Ah babes going out with out you" he laughs at me. "Yes and she suggested I call you" I tell him. "Sure sounds fun. I know just the place. You'll like it" he promises me. 

"Okay" I agree. "So what time is Jaehee leaving" he asks. "Zen should be here around 6:30" I tell him. "Cool be there to get you at 7:07. Ha later" he says hanging up. 

"So what do you want to do" I ask her. She looks up at me and smiles. "You" she tells me. "Mmm thats sounds like a plan" I tell her. She takes me by the hand and leads me to our room. 

"MC, will you help me find something to wear" she asks me after our shower. "Sure" I head over to her closet and search around. I find a mid-length cranberry dress. "How about this" I ask her. "Oooh yes" she tells me. "Can I pick out your undies" I ask her. "If you want, since your the only one who will be seeing them" she answers me. 

I go over to her dresser and rummage through. I grab a black silk and lace creation. I grab the panties that match. They have ties on the sides and full panels. "Please" I ask handing them to her. She grabs them from me. "Sure" she agrees. 

"Good because I'm going to take them off of you with my teeth later tonight" I tell her. "I wouldn't have it any other way" she tells me. "Can I pick out something for you" she asks me. "Sure" I tell her. She rummages around in my closet and comes out with a pair of black skinny jeans and a longer black tunic that has slits sliced in it in both the front and the back. 

"Okay I need a cami too then" I tell her. She shakes her head and goes to my dresser. She pulls out a teal lace corset. It has black cups under the lace. She grabs the teal lace thong that matches. "This" she tells me. I raise my eyebrows. 

"Are you sure. That's something I would wear if we were going out together" I tell her. "Absolutely positive" she tells me. I shrug my shoulders and we both get dressed. I turn around because this is an actual corset that has laces in the back. She ties it up and kisses my neck tenderly. "Mark me so that every one knows I'm taken" I tell her. She sucks on my neck harder and leaves a love bite behind. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Jaehees point of view

I tie up her corset knowing that she won't be able to take it off by herself. I kiss her neck tenderly. "Mark me so that every one knows I'm taken" she asks me. I smile. I lean down and suck on her ivory skin. I suck harder making sure this mark will stay. I look down at her love bite and smile.

We finish getting dressed. She does her hair while I apply some light makeup. We trade spots and finish up. She hands me a light coat with fur trim that matches the boots I'm wearing. I grab her teal leather biker boots and hand her the teal jacket that matches. We grab our coats and head into the living room to wait for our dates. 

She sits in the chair and pulls me down into her lap. "I'm going to miss you" she tells me. "I'm going to miss you too. I'll text you and check in" I promise my anxious lover. "Okay have fun, but not too much fun" she tells me. "I promise to think about you the whole time" I tell her. "I love you Jaehee" she tells me. "I love you too MC" I answer her back. We kiss tenderly until Zen arrives. 

MC gets up and answers the door. She stands back and let's Zen in. She looks him in the eye. "Take care of my girlfriend" she tells him. Zen smiles "oh I will" he assures her. I walk over to MC and she helps me with my coat. She leans down and gives me a passionate kiss goodbye. "Love you" she tells me. "Love you too. I'll text you. Bye my heart" I tell her leaving with Zen. 

We get into a hired car. He opens up some champagne and pours us both a glass. I take a sip of mine. It's really strong. We chat on the way to the theatre. He keeps refilling my glass even though I'm not drinking all that much. The car glides to a stop and the driver opens the door. Zen gets out and then helps me out. He offers me his arm and we head into the theater.


	20. Chapter 20

I watch my love leave with Zen. I hope she has a good time. I decide to pour myself a drink. I feel so lost. It's strange. In the past I went out without my partners and never felt this way. I never cared if they went out without me either. But watching Jaehee leave with Zen kinda hurts. Hmm. Is this jealousy? Or what? 

I slam my drink back and pour another. I hear a knock at the door and go answer it. I open the door for Seven. I go back and slam my second drink too. "Uh oh" he says. I look up at him. "Did you fight" he asks me. "Nope" I tell him. "Oh then what's wrong" he gently asks. "No clue. It feels like my heart has been ripped out" I tell him. "Oh sweetie. It's jealousy. Come on let's get clubbing" he tells me pulling me out the door. 

I grab my jacket and follow. We get in his fancy sports car. He pulls off and I get a message. I open my phone, it's from Jaehee. *arrived at the theater. Love you see you later. Can't wait to feel your teeth on my hip ;D  
I reply with a smile   
*k. Me either. Got that long toy out for us so don't be too late ;P. Love ya 2. I send.   
*Omg! I need clean undies already! Behave sexy! She replies.   
*mmm running my nose between your legs smelling your  panties. Mmm so delicious!! I send back.   
*fuck me that was hot! she replies.   
*my double headed friend and I will be waiting. Muah. I send putting my phone away. 

"Well there's your smile. Are you done torturing your girlfriend now so we can go in" Seven asks. "Yes let's go party" I tell him. He gets out of the car and opens my door for me. I take his offered arm and we head into the club. I hear people singing and look around. It's a karaoke bar. 

"Your always happy when you sing, so I thought you would be comfortable here" he tells me. "Oh yes this is great. Thanks" I tell him. We head over to a table and he pulls my chair out for me. A hot guy comes over and takes our  drink orders. "Patrón Silver and lime. 2 shot glasses. The bottle please" Seven tells him. He nods and walks away. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jaehees point of view

I just finish exchanging messages with MC and Zen coughs to get my attention. I turn to him smiling. He hands me a drink. "I ordered for you. I'm sure you'll like it" he tells me. I take a sip and it's good. We take our drinks and head to our seats.

"So how are you doing" Zen asks me. "I'm great every thing is going so well" I tell him thinking about MC. "So are you and MC an official couple now" he asks. "Yes, we are. Ever since that party we had" I tell him with a smile. "Yeah sorry I had to leave early. I had practice" he explains to me. 

"That's alright I understand" I tell him. A waitress walks up and hands us another drink. I quickly toss mine back and grab the new one. "So have you two been intimate" he asks me. I look up at him in shock. "Yes we have" I tell him honestly. 

"So this play I heard is really good" he tells me with a smile. "This should fit right in with the new open minded Jaehee" he tells me. "What's it about I ask him. Oh you'll have to see it to believe it" he tells me mysteriously. 

The curtain comes up and the show starts. I take a another drink and feel kinda funny. Must be because I haven't eaten yet I think. I watch the play in shock. The actor is naked. And aroused. I look up at Zen and he just smiles. "It gets better" he tells me. 

The curtain comes down and the play is finally over. I go to stand up and stumble a bit. Must be the heels on my boots. Zen takes my arm and escorts me out. We get back in the car and the cool air has helped clear my head. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I'm up next. Seven put me up on the main stage. I'm singing one of my favorites Before He Cheats. I've had several shots but I'm not drunk. I step on stage and Seven yells. "Yeah! Go MC! Woo!" I smile and shake my head. The music starts and with the shots in me I go all out for the song. By time it's over I'm breathless. The entire bar starts clapping really loud. I head back to the table and take a seat.

I grab some water and toss it back. I hear my phone go off and answer Jaehee. We text back and forth for a few mins. I put my phone down and take a shot from Seven. 

"So how are things in your personal life going" I ask being nosey. He slams a shot back before answering. "Have you ever been with someone who turns the table on you" he asks. I smile. "Yes actually I have" I tell him. 

"Look please don't repeat what I'm about to tell you okay" he asks. "Never" I promise him. "Okay going into this I thought I would be the one in control. I've never let any one be in control of me. I've never trusted anyone like that" he tells me. "But from the first night he, totally dominated me" he tells me. "Yoosung?" I ask surprised. 

"Yes Yoosung. I couldn't believe it. He just told me what was going to happen and it did. I have never been a taker in my life. Never, until him. He just flipped a switch and made me his" he tells me frustrated. "Oh I say. Umm do you like it" I ask him hesitantly. 

"Yes and that shocks the fuck out of me. I never thought I would ever be someone's sub. Yet here I am a damn sub. To Yoosung of all people" he sighs. "Would you believe that Jaehee is a switch" I ask him. He looks up at me in surprise. "Really? Jaehee?" He says. "Yes I thought I would end up being the dominant one but she flips back and forth. She can give as easily as take" I tell him. He holds up his drink. "To being dominated" he says.


	21. Chapter 21

Jaehees point of view

I finish texting MC and we pull up to the restaurant. Zen gets out and I stumble behind him. He helps me and we go in. We get seated and he orders wine. I ask for a glass of water. We get out menus and I look for something like what MC suggested. 

I pick what I want and the waitress takes our order. I take a sip of my water but it tastes funny. It's sparkling water. Yuck. "Zen, why did you take me to that show" I ask. It was basically a live porno. It was such a strange choice. "I thought since your in love you would like it" he tells me. 

"Being in love and having sex in front of an audience is completely different" I tell him. "Relax Jaehee it was just sex" he tells me. I take a sip of my wine since the water is gross. "Next time warn me. I'd rather see something like that with MC" I tell him. I really hope the food gets here soon my head is feeling fuzzy. 

Our food arrives and I dig in. I take a few bites before I realize its spicy. I hurry and take a drink of my wine. Crap now what. I don't like spicy food. I grab a roll and start eating that. MC did say bread would work. 

This night has been a disaster. I'm so ready to go home to MC. Zen takes his time eating. Talking about the show and his one that's coming up. I quickly grab another roll and eat it. "Jaehee don't you like your dinner" Zen asks. "It's really spicy" I tell him. "Oh I'm sorry this place is known for their spicy food. I should have asked first" he tells me. 

He finishes and asks if I want desert. I blush thinking about MC. "No I'm good. I'm just ready to go home" I tell him. I take another drink of my wine before we go. My mouth is still in on fire though. "Let's swing by my place first. I have a copy of my musical I'd like to give you" he tells me. "Okay but just for a minute. I'm ready to go home" I tell him. He agrees and we exit the restaurant. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Seven and I are having such a good time. I've sang a couple of songs one being Jaehees favorite All Of Me. Seven had me sing some duet with him. I didn't know the song but I caught on quick. Together we finished off the bottle of Patrón. He messages Yoosung to come and get us. 

I check my phone and Jaehee messaged me. *leaving restaurant. Food was hot too. Zen's house for music. Then home she text.   
Hmm that's weird. *you Okay? I ask her.   
*water was sparking so drank wine. Ate bread though she replies.   
Shit I think she's drunk. *be careful. Love you I tell her worried.   
*Zen's minute. Then you love you 2 she replies. I put my phone away. 

I head back up to sing and it's my favorite song. It's Complicated. I go back on the main stage and sing my heart out. I hit all the notes. I finish and every one claps again. I sit back down and Seven points up to the leader board. He must have added me to the list because I'm up there and in first place. 

"Why did you do that" I ask him. "Because I knew you wouldnt and you should. Your awesome" he tells me. "Thanks, but it's all just for fun" I tell him. We talk a little and he asks about out our future plans. "I know Jaehee wants kids, but we can't without invitro. And even then only one of us can get pregnant so what if she carries the baby and I don't bond with it. It's kinda scary" I tell him. 

"I heard about this one couple. They took an egg from one and fertilized it and implanted it into the other woman. So she carries her wife's baby. Then when they wanted another they did the same thing only switched. That way they both were part of the process" he tells me. 

"Hmm that sounds awesome, but super expensive" I tell him. "Our shop is doing great, but not that good" I tell him. "Tell ya what. Let me be the God father and I'll pay for it, if it's something you both want" he tells me. "Are you serious" I ask him in shock. "Hell yeah I'm serious. I have tons of money and nothing to spend it on. If this makes the 2 of you happy then it's perfect" he tells me honestly. I throw my arms around him. "Thank you so much" I tell him. "Jaehee will be so happy too" I tell him. "That's the point" he tells me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jaehees point of view

We pull up to Zen's place and go in. I take a seat on his couch and let my head rest against it. I have a headache and just want to go home to my girlfriend. Zen comes out of his kitchen with 2 glasses of wine. He goes to hand me one and trips. The entire glass spills all down my dress. And soaks through to my bra. Fuck.

I jump up and he hands me a towel a few mins later. "I'm so sorry Jaehee. It was an accident" he tells me. "Can you go grab me something else to wear" I ask him. He goes into his room and comes out with a big t-shirt. I go into his room and put it on. I take my dress and bra off and leave my panties on, since they didnt get wet. My head starts spinning and I quickly lay down.


	22. Chapter 22

Zen's point of view

I knock on my door and hear Jaehee snore. Finally, she is passed out. I open my door and she is laying on my bed in my t-shirt. I move her clothes and pull back my covers. I lift her up and lay her down by my pillows. I quickly go grab her phone and turn on the camera. 

I take off my clothes all but my boxers. I grab the condom wrapper and throw away the unused condom. I place it next to Jaehee. I climb in my bed and arrange her so that her head is on my arm and her leg is covering my lower body. I take her phone and arrange it so you can see her shirt lifted up. You can see her underwear and the condom wrapper. I snap the picture.


	23. Chapter 23

Yoosung shows up to drive us home. I sit in the front because Yoosung told Seven to sit in the back. I grab my phone and send Jaehee a message. *Honey, I'm on my way home. See ya soon. Love ya I send. I wait for her reply but she doesn't. Hmm maybe she is at home already and fell asleep. 

We pull up to our building. "Thanks guys see ya" I tell them getting out of the car. "Stay" I hear Yoosung tell Seven, just before I close the door. I smile as I head into the apartment. I open our door and don't see her. I go check our room and she isn't there either. I check her old room and she isn't there either. 

I go out in the living room and decide to call her. It rings and rings but she doesn't pick up. I go into our room and start to change into pjs. Shit the corset. I can't take it off. I try but she tied it funny. Damn. I go back in the living room and wait for her. 

After a few hours, I decide to cut the corset off and go to sleep. I finally get it off and put on some pjs. I try to lay in bed but it smells like her too much. I try calling again but nothing. I send another message *I'm home now. Where R U? R U Okay? I send. Nothing. 

I grab a pillow and spare blanket and lay on the couch. I hope where ever she is she's okay. I close my eyes and fall asleep with the lights on and my phone in my hand. 

I wake up early to my phone going off. I open it and it's a message from Jaehee. I open the message and freeze. It's her and Zen in bed together. She is in a t-shirt and her undies. He is naked. She is laying on his arm and her leg is draped over his junk. Her head is tucked into his side and there is an empty condom wrapper laying next to them. 

I drop my phone and curl in a ball. I sob my heart out. How could she do this to me. And then send me a picture instead of being honest? I cry all over again and again. My heart broken into millions of tiny pieces. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jaehees point of view

I wake up in her arms. I open my eyes and see Zen!?? What? I scramble away from him and land on the floor. "Jaehee what's going on? Come back to bed" Zen tells me. I quickly get up and step on some paper. I look down and it's an empty condom wrapper. Omg. Please tell me this is all a bad dream. 

I open my eyes and I'm still here. It's still real. Fuck. MC! I look around and find my phone. I open it up and see a bunch of missed calls and unread texts. I quickly look at them and my heart sinks. How the hell am I going to explain this?

"Jaehee babe what are you doing" Zen asks sitting up. "I need to find my clothes and get home" I tell him. "Home why home" he asks. "Zen what happened last night" I ask him. "Well we came back here to get that musical. I spilled wine on you so you went and changed and one thing led to another and now here we are" he tells me. 

"Did we have sex" I ask. He points to the wrapper still in my hand. "Shit, shit, shit! Take me home please" I ask him. He gets up and hands me some sweats. He heads into the bathroom and changes. 

He comes back out and I'm standing at the door waiting. I open it and head out. I get in his car and he takes me home. He pulls up out front and I jump out. I head up stairs to MC. 

I unlock the door and hear sobbing. I run over to her and go to hug her. She moves away from me and I freeze. "MC, I'm so sorry" I tell her tears running down my face. "Sorry for what? The cheating or the picture" she asks. 

"Picture? What picture" I ask her. She hands me her phone and I see a picture of me and Zen in bed together. I look to see who sent it and it came from my phone. "MC I didn't send this to you" I tell her. "Jaehee it came from your phone" she tells me. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I swear I didn't send or take that picture" she tells me. "No but you still cheated" I tell her angerly. I look up at her and tears are running down her face. I get up off the floor and sit in the chair.


	24. Chapter 24

"What the hell happened last night" I ask her. "I..I don't know" she tells me. "What do you mean you don't know you were there!" I tell her. "All I remember is the room spinning while I was changing and then waking up this morning" she tells me. I look down at her. "So you remember taking your clothes off then" I tell her bitterly. 

"MC can I please tell you what I remember please. If I did cheat  I really honestly don't remember it" she tells me. "Fine. Go ahead" I tell her. "Okay I remember texting you telling you that we were stopping to grab a DVD. Then we got to his place and he poured some wine. He brought it to me and tripped. He spilt both glasses all over me." 

"I remember him getting me different clothes. I took of my dress and bra since they were wet. I put the t-shirt on and the room started spinning. I laid down so I didn't get sick. Next thing I remember is waking up" she tells me. I look at her and she looks scared. Not guilty just terrified. 

"Then how did I get the picture and why was there a condom wrapper next to you" I ask her. "I don't know. I looked at my phone at 7 and there was no outgoing message. Not since the one I sent last night" she tells me. 

"When you woke up what were you wearing" I ask her trying to put aside my hurt and anger. "I was wearing this t-shirt and my panties" she tells me. "How much did you have to drink" I ask her. "Oh my god way too much" she tells me. "Did you order the drinks or did he" I ask. "He did" she answers. "Did you eat dinner" I ask. "No it was too spicy. I ate my salad and a couple rolls" she tells me. I get up and head into the kitchen. 

I head into the kitchen and Jaehee follows. I grab some ingredients from the fridge. I start making an omlette. Jaehee heads over and makes coffee. As I make breakfast, I continue with the questions. 

"So when you left the restaurant what did you do" I ask her. "I text you letting you know that I was going to be home soon. Then he said he had a copy of one of his musicals and wanted to stop and get it. I said fine but I couldn't stay long cause I wanted to go home. I had a headache and was feeling fuzzy" she tells me. "So what happened when you first got to his house" I ask. 

I plate up our breakfast and she comes over with our coffee. "I sat on the couch cause I was dizzy. He left the room to go get the DVD I thought. He came back with 2 glasses of wine" she tells me. I take a sip of my coffee thinking. "Did you want more wine" I ask. "God no. I had enough at the show. I ordered water at the restaurant but it was sparkling and it was gross" she answers. 

I get up and get her a water bottle. "Drink this your dehydrated" I tell her sitting back down. "When you went in to change, did you take your phone with you" I ask. "No it was out in my bag" she answers. "Where was it when you woke up" I ask her. She is eating like she's starving. I push the water bottle over to her. She swallows and takes a sip. "It was on the stand next to the bed" she tells me. 

"Are you sore" I quickly ask. "No. why would I be sore" she asks. "Jaehee if you had sex last night, you would be sore" I tell her. "But I'm not a virgin and I'm not sore after we have sex" she tells me. "Honey its because I don't have a dick. When you have sex with someone with a penis for the first time you will be sore" I tell her. "Then if I cheated wouldn't I be sore? Because I'm not at all" she tells me. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jaehees point of view

I look at MC and she looks so hurt. I ache to hold her and comfort her, but it's my fault that she's like this. Even though she is mad at me she still made me breakfast. She keeps asking me questions and I answer them. They are in no order but she seems to be trying to sort something out. 

I take a sip of my coffee. My head still hurts so I hope the caffine will help. I get up and grab something for the pain. I head into our room and she follows me. I look at the bed and see her corset from yesterday. I close my eyes. She couldn't get out of it. I tied it for her. 

I turn to look at her. She looks at the bed and then looks away. I pick it up. "MC how did you take this off" I ask her quietly. "I had to cut it" she tells me grabbing it and tossing it in the trash. "I'm sorry" I tell her. I walk in the bathroom and grab some Tylenol. 

I walk back in the room and she's sitting in the chair. I grab some fresh clothes and go to head into the bathroom for a shower. "Jaehee," MC calls out. I turn and look at her. "Yes" I answer. "I have a really awkward question to ask you" she tells me. "Go ahead. You can ask me anything" I tell her. 

She takes a deep breath. "If you really did have sex, umm... you would be stretched a bit. I've only used my fingers so I would be able to tell if you've been with a guy" she tells me. "So your telling me that you could check and see if I had sex last night" I ask her. "Yes, I could. Do you want me to" she asks hesitantly. "Could you?" I ask her. I would let this woman do anything to me to take the pain from her eyes. 

"Yes, but it would be really awkward and intimate" she tells me. "MC, if it will help you, then do it please" I tell her. "Are you sure, I don't want to make you uncomfortable" she tells me.


	25. Chapter 25

Jaehees point of view

I reach down and slide my panties off me. I reach down and pull the shirt over my head. I lay down on the bed close to the edge. I lift my feet up and place them on the edge too spreading my thighs. 

I look up at her and she is biting her lip. "MC, please check. I need to know if something happened. I need to know if I broke my promise to you. I broke the one about coming home, but I really need to know if I cheated on you" I tell her with tears running down my face. "Okay. I promise I'll be quick" she tells me. 

She kneels down on the floor and looks at me. I nod my head telling her to go ahead. She leans down and I feel her breath on my thighs. "Use your fingers and see if inside me feels different. Please. If this is what it takes to help you, I don't care. Please MC" I tell her. Tears run down her face as she slowly slides her finger into me. 

I try not to move or make any sound. She moves her finger around and slowly pulls it out. She gently adds another finger and moves that around as well. She watches my face as she moves her fingers. She takes her finger and puts it into her mouth and moans. I look down at her. "Well" I ask her. "Honey, I think we were set up" she tells me. 

I sit up and we are face to face. "MC does that mean I didn't have sex with Zen" I ask her. "No Jaehee. You didn't have sex with Zen. Your body is still untried" she tells me. "Oh thank God" I tell her. "Jaehee I'm sorry I didn't believe you" she tells me softly crying. I wipe the tears from her face. "MC I'm so sorry I hurt you, is there any way over time you could forgive me" I ask her crying too. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I look at Jaehee in shock. She is apologizing and she hasn't done any thing wrong. I'm the one who accused her of cheating I'm the one who needed proof that she didn't. I reach over and wipe her tears from her face. "Honey you have nothing to be sorry for" I tell her. "I'm the one who should be apologizing. I didn't trust you. I believed the worst and I made you prove me wrong. I'm so very sorry. Can you ever forgive me" I softly beg her. 

"MC you were sent a picture from my phone showing me in bed with someone else. I come home and don't even remember half the night. I stayed out all night. I would have thought the same thing you did" she tells me. 

"I broke two promises to you. I told you I would come home to you last night. I also told you that I would guard your heart with my life. I stayed out all night and I hurt you. Of course I can forgive you, but the question is can you forgive me" she asks me. 

I smile at her. "You didn't break either promise. You came home to me as soon as you could. You came to me even though you knew I would be upset. And as for my heart," I grab her hand and place it on my chest, "it's still right here in my chest beating for you. Always beating for you" I tell her. 

She throws her arms around me and hugs me. She kisses my face and finally my lips. We hold each other and both of us cry tears of love and happiness. I look at her and bend down placing my face to her body. I reach up and caress her breast. While my mouth finds her other one. I place light kisses to her nipple before taking it into my mouth sucking gently. 

"MC, as much as I love the feel of that, I would really like to shower first. I want to be with you once I'm completely clean" she tells me. I smile at her. "Okay then, I'll help you. I can reach all the lovely spots you can't" I tell her leading her into our bathroom. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jaehees point of view

She leads me in the bathroom. She turns on the water adjusting the setting. I turn to her and kiss her deeply. I break the kiss. I reach down and peel her shirt from her body. I kneel down and gently pull her shorts down her legs. I see that she still has the thong on from last night. 

I place a kiss to her bare belly and nibble my way to her undies. I grab them with my teeth and peel them from her body. I stand back up and grab her hand leading her into our shower. I grab the soap and make a lather. I look in her eyes as I slowly rub the soap over my body paying extra attention to my breasts. I work my way down my arms and legs. 

I use the bench and prop one leg up on it opening my self. I take my hand and run it down to my pussy. She comes over and stops me. She takes my hand and uses it to wash me. Her hand glides mine down to my slit. She makes sure that I'm completely clean down there and makes me sit down on the bench. 

She grabs the hand held shower head and kneels in front of me. She turns the sprayer on a gentle setting. She gently rinses my pussy clean of the soap. She then turns up the intensity of the spray. She spreads my lips and places the sprayer on my clit. She adjusts the intensity and quickly I cum hard. She moves the sprayer away and licks me clean. 

I kiss her hungerly tasting my cum on her tongue. I stand up and grab the soap and wash her body too. I kneel down and place her leg on my shoulder. I gently wash her pussy with my hand. I grab the sprayer and turn it on. I gently wash all the soap away. I turn her around and make her face the wall. 

I turn on the sprayer and turn it on a higher setting and place it on her clit. I take my finger and slide it into her weeping pussy. I nibble on her ass cheek. Once it's coated enough I glide my finger into her tight little ass. 

I turn up the sprayer as I fuck her ass with my finger. She starts moving and I slide another one in. I feel her ass tighten around my finger and start slamming it harder into her turning up the intensity of the sprayer too. Just as she is about to cum, I remove my fingers and use my tongue. She screams as her orgasm hits. I move my mouth down and suck up all her juice.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I can't believe Jaehee just did that. I've never had someone stick their tongue in my ass before. My innocent lover is such a surprise. I turn around and turn off the shower. I grab her hand and walk out. I grab a towel and hand it to her. We quickly dry each other off and head to our bed.


	26. Chapter 26

"MC" she asks. "Yes Honey" I answer her. "Do you have any toys that you could use on me" she asks. "Yes. Like a vibrator" I ask her. I take her hand and lead her to my chest. I open it up and show her my toys. She looks through it and asks me questions. I explain what the plugs are. She asks about the balls. 

She grabs my biggest dildo. "MC will you use this on me" she asks. "What" I ask her in shock. "You said earlier that I was untried. That means virgin rite" she asks. "Well kinda. It won't hurt any more when your penetrated" I explain to her. "Then I want you to change that. I want you to fuck me using this" she tells me. 

"Jaehee sweetie that would rip your poor body in half. It's way too big for a first timer" I explain to her. She reaches in the chest and grabs my strap on. "Fine then make love to me with this" she tells me. "It's going to be tight" I warn her. "Then you'll just have to get me good and wet" she tells me with a smirk. I grab the strap on and some lube and close the chest. 

She sits on the edge of the bed and watches me put it on. "Lie back" I tell her. She lays down and places her heels on the edge of the bed. I kneel on the floor in front of her. I run my hand through her lips and find her already sensitive clit. I suck it into my mouth. I work my tongue across it quickly. I slide two of my fingers into her wet pussy.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jaehees point of view

I watch my lover put on her toy. She looks so hot when she gets serious. I lay on the bed like she tells me to. I spread my legs eager for her touch. She takes my clit into her mouth and I moan. She slides her fingers into my pussy and fucks me quick and hard. I push my pussy against her hand and she rocks her fingers faster inside me. She sucks hard on my clit and I cum hard and quick. I freak out because I swear I just peed. 

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry" I quickly tell her turning horribly red. She looks up at me and smiles. "Honey that wasn't what you think. I just made you squirt" she tells me. "It makes you so much wetter than just cumming does" she explains. 

She stands back up and grabs the lube and spreads it all over the strap on. "I'm going to go slow and gentle" she tells me stepping close. She grabs the penis and rubs it along my slit. She leans forward and I feel it slowly stretch me. "Mmm I moan" at the sensation. She reaches down and plays with my clit. I feel her push in more and I tense up. 

She rubs my clit faster and brings me to an orgasm. As I cum she slides in me all the way. I feel her hips between mine. She slowly moves back and forth sliding it in and out of me. I love it. I open my eyes and watch her fuck me. I wrap my legs around her and pull her closer to me making it go in further. "Oh MC" I moan. She picks up her pace and really let's me have it. As I'm about to cum she pinches my clit. "Yes MC" I scream as my orgasm hits me. 

She pulls it out of me and tells me to turn over. I quickly turn over and she steps up behind me and slides it back in me. She moves her hips faster. "Yes harder" I tell her, loving the way her breasts hit my back. I push back against her as she slams into me and the feeling is great. "Ride me Jaehee" she whispers in my ear. I slam my body back against hers. "MC!" I scream as I squirt out my orgasm again.


	27. Chapter 27

I pull out of her body. I look down at her and she's passed out. I smile. I take the strap-on off of me. "Mmm" Jaehee mumbles as she rolls over. She looks at me as she stands. She takes the toy from me and puts it on. I quickly drop down and open my mouth. She looks at me in confusion. I pull her closer and take the fake penis into my mouth. 

She looks down at me and smiles. I suck all of her juices off and stand back up. I push her back so she falls on to the bed. I climb on top of her and position my self over the toy. I slowly lower my body on it taking it all in. She watches me as she takes her finger and rubs my clit. I lean down and suck on her breast. 

I feel her hand travel to my ass. She slowly slides it over my hole. "MC can I use this toy here" she asks as she slides her finger into me. "Yes" I groan. She sticks another finger in my ass and works them inside me. I lean down and kiss her as I quickly ride out an intense orgasm. 

I climb off of her and she gets up. I hand her the lube and lay down on my belly, flat on the edge of the bed. "Use lots" I tell her. "MC have you ever done this before" she asks me rubbing lube over the toy. "No" I tell her honestly. "Really" she asks me. "Yes I wasn't into butt play, until you" I tell her. "Thank you for trusting me" she tells me rubbing lube on my ass. 

I feel her step between my thighs spreading them. She rubs the fake dick around my ass hole. I feel her start to slowly push it in. "Oh god" I moan. She stays still as my body relaxes. "Little more" I tell her. She pulls out and slowly pushes it back in. "Mmm" I moan. She keeps repeating the process until I feel my body completely relax around the toy. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jaehees point of view

I slowly push the toy into her tight ass. Im so glad I get to be her first. She was mine so it's only fair. I see her shoulders tense up and slow my movement. I caress her back. "More" she tells me. I slowly push into her some more. I see her body relax completely. "Oh god, go for it" she whispers. 

I slide in and out of her slowly so I don't hurt her. I get so turned on by the sounds she makes and the sound of my hips slapping into her ass. "Faster Jaehee" she begs. I groan and speed up for her. "Oh yes" she yells as she gets closer. I reach down and shove my fingers into her pussy. 

I alternate between my fingers and the toy until I feel her body start to shake. "Harder please make me" squirt she tells me. I smile. I pump my hips so it's all the way in her and start rocking. I do the same with my fingers and she rears back and screams as she squirts juice every where. I look down and I'm covered. I pull my fingers and the toy out of her. 

She rolls over and reaches blindly for me. I pull the toy off and climb on top of her. We position our selves so that our wet pussies are touching. I grab her hands and place them over her head as we grind our bodies. I kiss her hard as we move faster. We moan into each others mouths as we finish together. 

I climb off of her and gather her still shaking body close. "I love you MC" I tell her. "I love you too Jaehee" she tells me as we slowly drift asleep in each other's arms. 

I wake up to her playing with my hair. I open my eyes and she smiles. "Are you hungry" she asks me. "Always" I tell her nibbling on her fingers. "For food" she tells me. "Sure. Out, in, or delivery" I ask her. "Pjs" she tells me. "Then delivery" I tell her. I grab my phone and order my heart her favorites. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We get out of bed and put on some sexy pjs for a quiet night in. I grab a bunch of pillows and blankets and make us a nest on the couch. We ruffle through our movies looking for one to watch. We settle on Magic Mike. We wait for our food before we start the movie. 

Jaehee is sitting between my legs with her back against the arm rest. "So other than me not coming home, how was your night" she asks me. "Jaehee, if you could have come home to me would you have" I ask her. "If I could have I would. I wanted so bad. I felt sick and fuzzy and just wanted to be home with you" she tells me. I kiss her tenderly. "Then that's all that matters" I tell her gently. 

"So end of that subject now okay" I tell her. "As for my night out, it was fun. Seven signed me up for a singing competition. I didn't know until they announced me the winner" I tell her. "Really? That's so great! I'm so proud of you she tells me hugging me tight. "Thanks. It was pretty fun. Next time the 4 of us should go together" I tell her. 

The food arrives and she puts on a robe and answers the door. She brings the food over and we take turns feeding each other and talking. After the last 24 hours I feel like we are finally back on track. Now I just need to confront Zen and find out what the hell he was thinking. I got so angry when she told me about the live porno he took her to. Damn him. What the fuck was he thinking. 

We finish eating and cuddle up and watch the movie. When the movie is over we start fooling around. We are laying on the couch making out and Jaehees phone goes off. She hangs up and looks at me. "I'm sorry my heart, but I have to go into work. Both closers called in and they need me" she tells me.


	28. Chapter 28

I follow her into the bedroom and watch her get dressed. I love the fact that she's wearing something lacy and sexy under her conservative clothes. "I'll come in later on. I have some paperwork to do anyway" I tell her. "Okay. I'll take the bus and you can pick me up" she tells me. 

She walks over to me and we kiss. "I love you" I tell her. "I love you too" she tells me. "I'll be in shortly" I tell her. "Hmm if it gets too slow later maybe we can find something to do to pass the time" she tells me with a smile. "At work" I ask her. "Yep. I'm thinking that desk in the office could be fun" she tells me. "Now I'm going to rush to get there" I tell her kissing her again before she leaves. "Wear a dress" she tells me with a wink. 

Once she leaves I head into the office and log in to the RFA app. I decide to hit up the chat room to see if the jerk is there. 

MC has entered the chat  
MC~ Zen are you here??  
Zen~ yep  
MC~ why did you do that to Jaehee  
Zen~ do what  
MC~ why did you send me the picture of you two  
Zen~ oh she was supposed to send it to me. Wondered why I never got it  
MC~ why did you get her drunk  
Zen~ I just helped her to loosen up and be more comfortable  
MC~ she was so drunk she passed out. And why did you take her to a live porno   
Zen~ to broaden her horizons   
MC~ why didn't you bring her home when she asked you to  
Zen~ oh how cute. She told you she wanted to come home. Not even close. She begged me to take her and spend the night with her  
MC~ why are you lying   
Zen~ I'm not. Why are you so gulable. She lied to you. She wanted me so I gave it to her  
MC~ so you had sex with an unconscious woman   
Zen~ she wasn't unconscious. She was a active participant. I rode her hard all night long  
MC~ you do realize that when you have sex with someone who isn't willing it's called rape right? And it's a crime  
Zen~ she wasn't unconscious and she was willing   
MC~ that's not what I've been told and I think it's time to take this matter to the police  
Zen~ go ahead you'll never be able to prove any thing other than Jaehee is generous with her attentions and apparently doesn't care if your male or female  
Zen has exited the chat  
MC has exited the chat  
Jumin has entered the chat

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jumin's point of view

I decided to log on to the chat room and see if any one is on. I miss how we all used to talk. I see Zen and MC log off. I scroll up and see what they were chatting about. My blood runs cold as I read. 

I quickly log out and call Seven. "Hey Jumin what's up" he asks. "I need you to trace Zen's phone immediately. I also need you to email me the last chat record between MC and Zen. Do not tell any one what you read and then delete it. I mean it. Do not share what you read with anyone at all am I clear?" I tell him. I hear him typing on his key board. I hear the ping of an email and then I hear him hiss. "I hear ya loud and clear. History deleted and forwarded to you. Just texted you his address too. He's at home. Call me if you need help. And as of right now your here with me testing out my latest project. Got the video evidence to prove it too. Good luck Jumin" he tells me hanging up. 

I get in the car and give Driver Kim the address. He pulls up to the house and I tell him to go wait for me around the corner. I head into the building and knock on his door. I turn on my recorder on my phone as insurance. 

He opens the door and let's me in. I close and lock the door behind me. I take off my suit coat and lay it over a chair. "What can I do for you" he asks me. "Tell me the truth about what happened between you and Jaehee" I tell him. "We went out, came back here, had sex, slept, and then I took her home" he tells me. I punch him in the gut. "Try again" I tell him. 

"Went out, came back, sex, home" he tells me bent over. I punch him in the eye. "Try again" I tell him. After 4 more rounds he finally tells me the truth. I knock him out and leave. I call MC from the car. "Are you home" I ask her. "Yes" she answers. "Alone" I ask. "Yes" she tells me. "Good I'll be there in a few" I tell her hanging up. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I look at my phone in surprise. Why is Jumin coming here? I quickly go change into a sexy bra and undie set and put on a button up dress. I head back into the living room and pick up our mess from earlier. I hear a knock at the door so I go answer it. 

I let Jumin in and close the door behind him. "Let's go have a seat" he tells me. I follow him into our living room. He sits on the couch and I sit in the chair. "I need to apologize before I start. I unintentionally invaded your privacy" he tells me. "What are you talking about" I ask him. 

"I logged in to the chat room earlier. I saw that you and Zen both left. So I scrolled up and read what you guys had discussed. I apologize. I didn't expect it to be so personal. After I read it, I called Seven and told him to delete it. So the chat is gone. No one else can read what you guys said." 

"I've just sent you the only copy of the conversation. Now I need to play you a recording. Please understand that what your about to hear will not leave this room with out your consent" he tells me. "Okay I answer" confused. 

Jumin presses play. I hear Jumin and Zens conversation. I hear Jumin's fist hit Zen. He cringes every time it happens. I listen to the recording all the way to the end. Jumin hands me his handkerchief. I wipe my eyes and look at him. "I'm so sorry MC" he tells me. "I really hope from the bottom of my heart that you and Jaehee can work things out" he tells me. 

"Just because you don't approve of someone's life style choice doesn't mean you should interfere. If two people can find love with one another, who are we to judge. You two deserve happiness and if you find it with each other then it's none of anyone else's business" he tells me. My phone goes off. 

"I've just sent you the only copy of that recording. I just deleted both items from my phone. You should show those to Jaehee and play the recording for her. If you choose to go to the police. I will gladly testify on your behalf" he tells me. I stand up as he does and give him a big hug. "Thank you so much Jumin. I appreciate every thing" I tell him kissing his bruised knuckles. "Oh well, your very welcome. I wish you both the best. Good bye" he tells me walking out the door. 


	29. Chapter 29

Jaehees point of view

I go in the office and decide to start the weekly order. I think I'm going to close up early today. I'll close as soon as MC gets here. Its so slow. I've already sent the other employee home for the day. I hear the bells jingle on the front door and see MC walk in. 

I see she is upset. I walk over and flip the open sign to closed. I lock the door and turn to her. "What happened" I ask. "Are you alone" she asks me. "Yes, it's been slow" I tell her. "Okay lets close up and go home. I'll explain every thing there" she tells me. 

I head over and starting shutting everything down. MC goes over and starts the closing paperwork. We work together and get everything done in record time. I grab my stuff from the office and lock it up. She shuts off all the lights. We set the alarm and lock the door. 

I grab her hand and walk with her to her car. She holds my hand during the drive home. I wonder what has her so shaken up. We get home and head into the apartment. She heads into the living room and I follow her. I sit in the chair and pull her into my lap. 

"Okay what's wrong" I ask her. She takes out her phone and hands it to me. I slowly read through the messages between her and Zen. I get so angry. She presses her lips to mine and kisses me. "Honey, hold on. I have something else for you to hear" she tells me handing me back her phone. She holds my hand while I listen to the recording. 

After it's finished. I hand her back her phone. I sit there thinking about the situation. "Do you have any questions" she asks me gently. "Is it over now" I ask her. "Yes Honey it's over. We have the proof . Jaehee, I'm so very sorry I ever doubted you" she tells me with tears spilling out of her chocolate eyes. 

"MC, if the roles were reversed I would have thought the same thing. Especially when you received that picture" I tell her kissing away her tears. "MC, my heart it's alright. We are fine. Can we please let this all go now" I ask her tenderly. "Yes, we can" she tells me. "Good. Since I didn't get work sex let's have kinky bedroom sex" I tell her. She grabs my hand and leads me into our bed room.   

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I lead my lover into our bedroom. I go to my, I mean our toy chest and pull out a few new toys to try. I grab some lube and set them on the nightstand next to the bed. I turn to my lover and she is watching me with her beautiful amber eyes. I walk over to her and take her hands. "Kinky bedroom sex huh. I thought we made love in here" I ask her. "With you its always love" she tells me. 

She walks over to me and starts unbuttoning my dress. "Oooh like unwrapping a present" she tells me. "I hope it's one you'll play with for a long time" I joke. "Oh babe, now that it's mine, I'll play with it forever. I promise" she tells me. She undoes enough buttons so that it slides off of me. "Oh my. Look at all the ties I get to undo" she says happily. 

I'm wearing a set I picked out just for her. Every part of it is tied closed. There are no buttons or clasps. Even the panties tie. And it's purple, her favorite color on me. "This is the best gift ever" she tells me. "Well all except your heart. That is at the top of my best gift ever list" she tells me. 

I kiss her tenderly. She steps back and points to the chair. I go sit curious to see what she's up too. She turns on the music. It's a fast beat song. She comes up to me and starts dancing on me. Omg she is giving me a lap dance. Fuck it's so hot. She slips out of her skirt and shakes her ass in my face. 

I quickly lean forward and hold her still while I shove my face between her cheeks. I slip her thong out of the way and lick her pussy. "MC" she moans. "I wasn't finished" she wines. I pull back and lick her tight little ass hole. "Oh fuck" she moans. I pat her ass. "Not tonight but one day soon I will own your ass the way you own mine" I tell her sitting back.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jaehees point of view

I feel her tongue run over my ass. "Oh fuck" I moan. That feels unbelievable. "One day soon I'll own your ass the same way you own mine" she tells me lightly slapping it. I turn and look at her my lap dance forgotten. She raises her eye brows. Oh yeah I was trying to seduce my lover. 

I pick up the beat of the song again and slowly unbotton my shirt. I finally get it off and I toss it at her. She hooks it around me and pulls me closer. She uses her teeth and undoes the front closure of my bra. She smirks at me. I slip it off and shake my breasts in her face. 

She leans forward and I do it again. She quickly catches one in her mouth and sucks on it hard leaving a love bite behind. I look down at her. "Fuck me" I tell her. She stands up and backs me on to the bed she climbs next to me and takes my thong off exposing me to her. 

She spreads me open and quickly inserts 3 fingers into me. "Mmm so tight" she tells me. She slides her fingers in and out of me. I reach for her and she kneels next to me. She opens her legs and I slide my fingers in to her slit. I push two of them inside her. We lock eyes and fuck each other with our fingers. 

As I get ready to reach my orgasm I quicken my pace. She opens her mouth and I push harder. She answers my demand and does the same. We both cum at the same time. Our cries of ecstasy echo in the room. She reaches over and grabs the lube and the double sided dildo. 

I lean back against the head board and watch her prepare the toy. This is another first for me. She turns to me. "I'm going to use this on you first to let you get used to the feel of it" she tells me. I quickly nod my head. "I trust you" I tell her. I lay back and raise my knees opening my self to her.


	30. Chapter 30

She lays back on the bed and bends her knees placing her feet flat on the bed. She spreads her legs giving me a perfect view of her wet pink cunt. I spread some of the lube around her pussy making sure she is good and wet. I kneel between her legs and place the head at her entrance. 

I reach up and play with her clit while sliding the toy part way in. "Mmm" she moans taking in more of the toy. I slide it slowly in and out of her watching her reactions. I slide it in further and she has taken her half completely. I leave it in her while I reach down and suck on her swollen clit. I move the toy in and out of her. "Oh I'm going to cum" she tells me. I suck harder and she explodes. 

I quickly place myself so that my legs are draped over her thighs. I bring my body closer to the toy. She sits up and grabs the toy and places it at my entrance. I slide my body closer and feel the head enter me. I look at Jaehee and she is licking her lips watching me take the other half of the cock. 

I moan as I get closer and take more in. "Oh I feel that" Jaehee tells me as I move again. I take it all in me and our clits touch. I move my body and she she does too. Her amber eyes widen as she realizes how this toy works. "Yes Honey like this" I tell her as I move again. 

She quickly gets the hang of this and really starts moving. I pick up my pace too. She senses that I'm not as close as she is and she reaches down and rubs my clit. "Oh yes Honey just like that" I urge her on. "Oh MC I'm so close" she tells me. I feel myself about to finish and I quickly flick her clit and we both scream as our orgasm hits. 

I move and take the toy out of us. I turn it around and she lights up. We turn face to face and suck each other's cum off the toy. She moves to lay down. "Nope not yet" I tell her. "On all fours facing the head board" I instruct her. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jaehees point of view

I quickly do as she instructs. I feel her slide the head of the toy through my ass cheeks and into my pussy. "Oh yes" I moan. She pushes it in and out of me a few times. She pushes it in me and I feel her shift on the bed I look back at her and she is backing up into the toy. I reach back and help her position it at her entrance. 

"Mmm she moans" as she takes it deeper. I hold it still until I feel her ass touch my hand. I brace my self again as I feel her move. We both rock our bodies, our asses touching. I move my hips side to side. "Oh fuck Jaehee" she groans. 

We both start moving back and forth riding the toy. We take turns shifting our hips and listening to the other moan. I feel her move faster and I move too. "Jaehee Honey are you close" she asks me. "Yes baby yes" I tell her as I get closer too. We slam back at the same time as we rock our hips and both of us scream again as our orgasms hit. 

She moves away and gently takes the toy out of me. I collapse on to the bed, completely wore out. She looks at me and laughs. "Baby one more" she tells me. I groan. "Please this one helped to bring us together" she begs. I look over at her and she has the ball massager toy in her hand. "Please" she begs pouting. I sit up and lean down and take her lip into my mouth and gently bite on it. "Okay my heart" I agree. 

I sit up and she positions herself so that our pussies are almost touching. She takes some lube and massages me. I grab some and massage her too. She places the toy against my clit and positions herself so that it's against her clit too. "Ready" she asks with a smirk. 

I nod and she turns it on low. My eyes fly open and I look at her in shock. "Damn, if I knew it felt like this I would have joined you the day of the party" I tell her. "Jaehee, when you came in I was picturing you in this position with me already. Then I saw you standing there watching and it was the first orgasm I had had in over a year" she tells me honestly. We quit speaking and just watch each other as the toy that brought us together makes us cum together this time.


	31. Epilogue

It's been one year since Jumin came to our rescue. We never told anyone. Zen did end up apologizing, we accepted but don't really speak. Seven and Yoosung are officially a couple now. It's so cute seeing sweet Yoosung boss Seven around. 

I'm on my way home from recording my first album. Apparently Seven recorded me singing karaoke that night at the bar. He ended up uploading it to YouTube. In one week it had over a million views. A music producer called me and asked me to come in and record a demo. Jaehee encouraged me so I did. The following week I was called back in and offered a million dollar contract. 

I swing by the florist and grab Jaehee some roses. I really want to celebrate with my beautiful wife. Yep, we got married. I had to fly to Hawaii and shoot a music video, and I asked Jaehee to come with. We got there and fell in love with the place. We got really drunk one night and got married. I do have to say it was the best decision of my life. We have been married now for 6 months. That's what the flowers are for, to celebrate 6 months of bliss. 

I drive by the coffee shop and see if her car is there. It's not, so that means she must be home. Good. Maybe I can talk her into spending the rest of the afternoon in bed with me. I pull in the driveway and park behind her. I get out of the car and walk into the house eager to see my sexy wife. 

I open the door and all I see is puppies and food everywhere. The garbage is tipped over and spread out. Jaehee is standing in the middle of it all. She has her hands on her hips and is trying to scold the puppies. "You know as soon as I figure out which one of you little monsters is knocking the gate over, your going out side right" she tells them. 

I smile at her. "Then why don't you just make them all go out side" I ask her. "Look you guys are horrible guard dogs. You didn't even let me know that someone came in" she scolds them again. I open the back door and they all bolt outside. I walk over to my wife to greet her properly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jaehees point of view

I just got home and opened the door to a horrible mess. The puppies all come running when they see it's me. MC and I thought we needed a dog to help fill out our new home. We moved out of our apartment and into a beautiful new house.

Any way we adopted a dog from the local shelter. We didn't know that she wasn't just fat, she was pregnant. So instead of the one dog, we ended up with 7. 

I look up and see MC's car pull up in the driveway. I smile as I see the flowers in her hand. Today is our 6 month wedding anniversary. We got married after a drunken night in Hawaii. Of course neither one of us regrets it. We are just as much in love today as we were then. 

My wife is a musician now, while I run two coffee shops. The first one did so well we decided to branch out. MC helps out when ever she can. She steps into the kitchen and let's the puppies outside. She walks over to me and hands me the roses. "These are for my beautiful wife on our anniversary" she tells me. 

I look at her and can not believe how lucky I am. I quickly give her a kiss. "Thank you my Heart, they are beautiful" I tell her. "Your welcome my Love" she tells me kissing me back. She stands up and looks at me. "You look tired shall we spend the afternoon in bed" she asks. I laugh at her. Ever since we found out that I'm pregnant she has used every excuse to make love to me. 

We decided that we wanted a family. So instead of adoption we did some research and found a clinic that specialises in our type of circumstances. To make both of us feel bonded to our baby, they took an egg from her and fertilized it and put it in me. So technically I'm carrying her baby. Later when we decide to have another child, they will use my egg and put it in her. That way she can carry my baby. 

I watch my wife drop down and lift my shirt. She caresses my slightly swollen belly. I'm four months along now. "Hello in there, Mums home now. I just want you to know how much I love you and your Mommy" she tells my belly. She stands up and looks at me. "Jaehee I love you forever" she tells me. I smile back at her. "MC I love you always" I tell her kissing her. She takes my hand and leads me to our bedroom.


End file.
